Young Justice: Magic of Love
by young justice 17
Summary: It's been a couple of months since The Team saved the League from Vandal Savage mind control and now the awaited couples, Robin and Zatanna, and Kid Flash and Artemis are now together. But even though the threat of Savage is gone doesn't mean that The Team is in the clear because an old friend of Zatanna's is back and he has it out for Robin. What will happen find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, if I did Chalant would be together, Spitfire would have stayed heroes, Supermartian wouldn't have broken up, and Aquarocket would be together. This is a prequel to Fight for the Bird and Flash and the first story to Young Justice: Fate of the Speedforce.**

 **"This log was created to inform those who read it someone's history. My history," the Narrator said**

 _ **"You know of what heroes are. You know of the Justice League and who it consists of, you know of their sidekicks, you are aware of before the team, when it started to New Years. After New Years nothing memorable happened. The team went on missions, the new couples went on dates. The missions were quite boring and nothing exciting happened for those few months. The only thing that kept the team occupied was the relationships. However unknown to the Team things were gonna get a whole lot more exciting," the Narrator said**_

 **Chapter 1: The date**

 **Mount Justice, March 5, 2011, 9:00 PM**

Robin who is wearing a black suit, white undershirt, black tie, black pants, black dress shoes, his signature shades over his eyes, was standing by the zeta-tube waiting for his date to show up while holding some roses. ' _Ok while I'm waiting let's do a mental check on everything, shades check, zipper,'_ Robin looked at his pants zipper to see it's zipped, _'Zipped, dinner reservations check, roses check, I seem to have everything, wait wallet, where's my wallet,'_ Robin searched his coat pockets and pants pocket's until he found the money holder in his left pants pocket, he sighed in relief, _'Alright that's everything I don't have to check for my utility belt because I always bring it with me, first thing Bruce taught me.'_

After Robin finished that thought he heard a noise coming from the halls, it was footsteps, finally two minutes later she appears from the hall, her hair is nice and straight, there are two long curls that reach her neck hanging in front of her ears, one curl in front of her left ear and the other in front of her right ear (Season 2 Zatanna's hair), she had those heart shaped diamond earrings he bought her last month because he just loves to spoil the girl, although said girl looked more like a woman with that strapless sapphire sparkling dress that reaches her knees, it shows a little bit of her chest, the dress definitely complimented her eyes, blue high heels, and a sapphire sparkling purse over her shoulder. There is no doubt in the boy wonder's mind that Zatanna Zatara truly in the most beautiful girl that he has ever laid his eyes upon, there was no doubt that his mouth was open and boy was hating being a teenager right now, stupid teenage hormones.

Zatanna had just turned towards Robin's direction to see that he was by the zeta-tubes staring at her with his mouth open, she smirked at this, she then started walking towards him, _'Ok Zatanna mental check, dress check, earrings he bought me check he's so sweet, teeth brushed, hair made, heels so I can reach his height check, seriously three months and he hits his growth spurt so not fair, dress showing a little bit of my chest check, gotta give him a little peek,'_ she thought.

Finally Zatanna stopped right in front of her boyfriend, she decided to have a little fun, "Best close your mouth boy wonder bugs could fly in," she said as she pushed his chin up to close his mouth.

That comment snapped Robin out of his trance, "Heh, oh Zee sorry about that," Robin said rubbing his hand behind his neck nervously.

"Don't be, every girl wants their boyfriend's attention solely on them, besides I like it when you stare at me like that it lets me know that I'm going to have your attention for the rest of the night," Zatanna said

"Well I just have to say this, you look absolutely beautiful, oh and these are for you" Robin said as he handed Zatanna the roses that he was holding.

Zatanna blushed and looked down and up shyly like she always does when he gives her this kind of attention, hopefully she'll grow out of it because she's really getting annoyed with herself, "Thanks, you look very handsome yourself," she said and then she grabbed the roses.

"Thanks, I try," Robin said

"Yeah well you succeed," Zatanna said, quickly getting over her shyness and back to her regular self, "sesoR og otni eht esav ni eht nehctik, (translation: Roses go into the vase in the kitchen)" she chanted, the roses then disappeared from her hands and teleported in the vase that was in the kitchen.

Robin cackled which normally people find it scary or creepy but Zatanna finds cute, "Anyway, shall we go," Robin asked as he turned and put his arm out.

Zatanna smiled and decided to play along, she locked her arm with his. "Yes we shall." And with that they walked in the zeta-tube coordinates already typed in.

"Recognize Robin B01, recognize Zatanna B08," the feminine computer voice said emotionlessly, there was a bright flash of light and the couple was gone.

 **Gotham City, 9:05 PM**

There was a flash of yellow light in the telephone booth that was in an ally and Robin and Zatanna exit it, with Zatanna exiting first and Robin second. They walk out of the ally and into the streets of Gotham, "So where are we going," Zatanna asked

Robin smirked as he looked ahead, "I made reservations at Il Pipistrello," he said

"Isn't that, that new restaurant that just opened up and has already gotten great reviews," Zatanna asked

"The very same, I've heard so much about it, I thought why not give it a try," Robin said

"Great, you do realize though that-," Zatanna said

"That pipistrello is Italian for bat, yep, you know how Central City has a Flash Day, well Gotham now has a bat restaurant at least for now," Robin said

"What do you mean by for now," Zatanna asked curiously

"Well I've been trying to get Gotham to make a day in honor of Batman or the both of us, tell me which sounds better Batman Day, Bat Day, Day of The Bat, Day of the Dark Knight, Dynamic Day, or Day of The Dynamic," Robin asked

Zatanna couldn't help but giggle at what her boyfriend was talking about, "Day of the Dynamic sounds great in my opinion," she said

"Your opinion is duly noted," Robin said.

The couple makes a right turn and finally stop in front of the restaurant, they took a good look at it, it was a building that was painted a cool shade of black, glass doors in front of them, some feet above the doors is a sign shaped like a bat saying Il Pipistrello. Robin looked at Zatanna who was looking at the restaurant in amazement, "You ready to go in," he asked her snapping her out of her thought.

"Heh, yeah I'm ready, let's go," Zatanna said, they walked to the glass doors and Robin being a gentleman opened the door for his date, "Thank you." She then walked through the door with Robin following behind.

 **Il Pipistrello**

Zatanna and Robin had just entered the restaurant, they take a look around to admire the décor. There were multiple round tables covered with black cloth instead of white, there were five chandeliers on the ceiling, on the walls were pictures of Batman with other versions of the bat suit over the years both in past and present, some pictures had Robin with him. Not too far ahead of them was the hostess, the teens walked toward her and Robin spoke, "We have a reservation for Diggle."

The hostess was a thirty year old woman with brown hair that was put into a bun, brown eyes, she had a white button up shirt on with a black vest, black pants, black belt, and black shoes. She took a look at them and then looked in her book, "Ah, Mr. Diggle your table is ready and I have to admit I'm impressed that you're on time for being teenagers, your waiter will show you to your table" the hostess said

Robin and Zatanna followed their waiter who was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie, to their table, "Well screw her," Zatanna said as Robin pulled out her chair and then pushed it in when she sat in it, he then walked around the table and sat down in his chair.

"Is there anything the two of you would like to drink," the waiter said

"I'll have a Sprite," Zatanna said

"Coke for me," Robin said

"Right away," the waiter said, he then walked off to get their drinks.

"Ignore her, there's always some bastard or bitch in these kinds of restaurants, remember last month when we went to that Paradise restaurant," Robin said

"Yeah, I remember, that waiter was a real bastard towards you, I wanted to turn that guy into a mouse," Zatanna said

"I know, like I said there seems to be one bad apple in these restaurants but the décor is nice and the food is great, kind of worth some rudeness right," Robin said

"That's true, anyway let's take a look at the menu shall we," Zatanna said as she opened her menu to look at the choices, "Wow there are a lot of good choices here, I think I'll have the rigatoni, what about you Robin?"

"I'll have pasta and meatballs, I hear they're really good here," Robin said, they both then set their menus on the table.

"Hey Robin, have you noticed that people are staring at us" Zatanna asked

"Yeah, I have they're probably wondering how I got a date with a beautiful girl like you," Robin said

Zatanna smiled, hearing him say that really makes her happy, her smile then becomes a smirk, "Or they're wondering how I was able to get a date as handsome as you," Zatanna said as she reached out and grabbed Robin's hand, he smiled and grabbed hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her smile. They were both staring each other in the eyes, Zatanna couldn't really explain it but she knew when she was staring him in the eyes even if his shades were on.

They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat, the couple broke each other's gaze and looked up to see that the waiter that showed them to their table was back with their drinks, he set the drinks down on the table, "Can I get you anything to eat," the waiter said

"Lady's first," Robin said,

Zatanna nodded and smiled thankfully, "I'll have rigatoni," she said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"And I'll have pasta and meatballs," Robin said as he handed his menu to the waiter.

The waiter took the menus, "I'll be right back with your orders," the waiter said he then walked away from the table.

"I can't believe Batman used to wear all of these suits," Zatanna said as she looked at all of the pictures of Batman.

Robin grinned, "I know right, it's hard to imagine that he used to wear blue," he said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Zatanna looked behind Robin to see Batman wearing a light grey bat suit a bat symbol being outlined by yellow on his chest, blue gloves, cape, and cowl (go to google images and type in batman unlimited), "Wow, you know turn that black and darken the grey and that would be a good suit," she said

"That's what I said but he told me that costume was out of date, he found a way to improve his costume and you know what they say out with the old and in with the new," Robin said

"Why did he give up blue, he seems more child friendly in it," Zatanna said

"According to him, he didn't become Batman to be friendly, he became Batman to put fear in the criminals, blue was to bright he said that he had no idea what he was thinking at the time, thinking that blue can be intimidating, he wants to be intimidating not friendly," Robin said

"Oh, but you're not intimidated by him," Zatanna asked

"Of course not, when I'm with Batman I feel the safest, in fact I think the people of Gotham are really the only ones who feel safe when they see batman not scared," Robin said

"I always felt neutral when it came to Batman because you know the way he dressed was definitely intimidating, but when my dad talked about him all I heard were praises and I'd see you work with him so I thought that maybe he isn't so bad," Zatanna said

"Well what do you think now," Robin asked

Zatanna was about to answer when she was cut off by the waiter, "You're food has arrived," the waiter said, he then took the food that was on the trays off and set them down in front of the teens, "For the miss is rigatoni, and for the gentleman is pasta and meatballs." After the waiter set down the food he said, "I will come back when you're ready to pay," and with that he left after the teens said thank you to him.

Robin and Zatanna then started eating their food, "Mmm, this is good rigatoni," Zatanna said after she swallowed her food.

"And these pasta and meatball a probably the best I've had," Robin said

"Oh really the best," Zatanna said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yep never tasted pasta this good," Robin said before he took a drink from his Coke.

"Well it appears I'm going to have to change that," Zatanna said

Robin quirked an eyebrow, "And what is that supposed to mean," Robin asked

"Well on our next date, I'll cook dinner and show you what real Italian food tastes like after all no one can make Italian food better than people who actually come from the country," Zatanna said

"So you're already cooking for me heh, isn't that only supposed to happen if we start living together or get married," Robin joked

"I hope you're not saying that I'll be the one doing the cooking when we get to that stage of our relationship," Zatanna said playing along, she knew the game he played because she's been playing it just as long.

"How's about I make you a deal, in the morning I make breakfast considering I wake up before you, and in the evening you make dinner," Robin offered

"What about lunch," Zatanna asked

Robin rolled his eyes, "Please do you think we'll even have time for lunch, we'll probably be in the Justice League by then, not to mention we'll be working to pay rent unless we use one of batman's apartment buildings, then there's school," Robin said

"Wait, Batman own an apartment building," Zatanna asked

"Apartment buildings," Robin corrected

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Whatever, anyway, here's a question for you," she asked

"Yeah, what," Robin asked

"When am I gonna see your eyes," Zatanna asked

Robin sighed, "I really wish you'd stop asking me," he said

"Why, I don't ask it a lot," Zatanna said

"I know you don't but every time I give you the same answer and you always get that same disappointed look on your face which I hate seeing," Robin said

"So I'm guessing this is another way in telling me that you can't show me yet," Zatanna said disappointed.

Robin looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry Zee, you deserve better than me," he said

Zatanna seeing what she'd just done acted on impulse she took Robin's hand in hers, "Robin don't be sorry, I don't blame you for not showing me, and I shouldn't be pushing as much as I have, after all we've only been dating for three months," Zatanna said

"But we've known each other longer than three months, you deserve to have an honest relationship Zee with someone who can be totally honest with you, not someone who keeps secrets," Robin said

"Robin look at me," Zatanna said gently but firmly, Robin looked at her, "I don't care about the secrets, I care about the person you are and as far as I'm concerned you're an amazing guy, smart, funny, handsome, kind, and mischievous, you're the perfect guy for me, and besides I like a mystery."

Robin couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Zee, and I promise I will try harder to get Batman to let me tell you my identity," he said before he took another bite of his food.

"Take your time Robin, I can wait," Zatanna said then she took a bite of her rigatoni.

"Mmm, ok this really is good, wanna try it," Robin asked indicating to his food.

"I'll try your food if you try mine," Zatanna said

Robin shrugged, "Alright," he then took his fork and stabbed three noodles and then ate them, "Mmm, it is good."

"Told you, now let's try the pasta that you say is so good," Zatanna said as she put her fork in his plate and then twisted it and once she got enough noodles on she took a bite, "Mmm, not bad, but I'd say my noodles are better."

"Are you sure you're not being biased," Robin asked

"Maybe, but that's why I'm cooking on our next date, to get your opinion," Zatanna said

"Well I can't wait to judge your food my pretty magician," Robin said

Zatanna blushed, she started to feel shy again, "I can't wait either Boy Wonder," she said, _'Dam it Zatanna, why do you always get shy every time he compliments you, you can flirt with him no problem but when it comes to being a couple you get as shy as you were when dad first introduced you if not more.'_

Zatanna was brought out of her thoughts by someone saying her name, "Zatanna is that you," she looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a fourteen year old boy walk up to their table. The boy had blond combed back hair, blue eyes, skin tone was quite tan, same height as Robin, he's wearing a white shirt under an open brown trench coat, and blue jeans.

"No way, Constantine, John Constantine," Zatanna asked

"Yep that's me, wow it's so good to see you," Constantine said as he bent down and hugged Zatanna who hugged back.

"It's good to see you to, what are you doing here in Gotham City, you live in England," Zatanna said as they pull back.

"I'm visiting Gotham for a couple of weeks, I hear there's some magical library around here," Constantine said, "What about you, I heard you moved out of Gotham since the Dr. Fate incident."

Zatanna looked down sadly remembering the events of when she lost her father, but she then felt someone squeeze her hand, she looked up and saw Robin giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him silently thanking him, she then looked at Constantine, "Actually I'm on a date, Constantine I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Robin the Boy Wonder himself," she said indicating toward Robin.

Robin stood up from his chair and put his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Constantine," Robin said

Constantine was silent for a second, Zatanna's words were still repeating in his head, _my boyfriend,_ he looked down and saw that Robin and Zatanna's hands were still linked together. Constantine then shook Robin's hand with him and glared at the Boy Wonder, "It's a pleasure to meet you Robin, I admire what you and Batman do even though you're the weakest of the bunch," Constantine said. Both Robin and Zatanna frowned at the comment, "Well I must be going, I have my own food to eat, it was good seeing you again Zatanna, Robin," and with that he left the heroes.

Robin sat back down, the Chalant couple decided to eat in silence for a while until Robin's detective side got the better of him, "So Constantine," he said

"Yeah," Zatanna replied not actually looking forward to this subject that could easily turn into a fight if the wrong thing is said. They both knew this so Robin chose his questions carefully as to not anger the magician.

"How long have you two known each other," Robin said

"A couple of years, we went to magic school together," Zatanna said

"Magic school, you mean like Hogwarts in Harry Potter," Robin joked

Zatanna smirked, "No we're way more cliché," she said, "Anyway I was there for a couple of years, I met Constantine on my first day he was a nice person and we hung out a lot in school but I never felt like I could be myself when I was around him, but I always hung out with him because he was very anti-social at first he was just shy but then he just wasn't interested in making new friends, but I did have fun with him, he started to get violent when we were older and got into a lot of fights, my dad didn't like that and wanted me to stay away from him, good timing for my dad in a way because my school ended up getting attacked by demons, the teachers and older students were able to fight them off and run them out, my dad came all panicked and him being overprotective as he was decided to pull me out of school and train me himself."

"Why didn't you go back to magic school after, the incident," Robin said

Zatanna shrugged, "That school is also a boarding school, students have a choice to stay there, they would have tried to get me to stay there, but I didn't want to, I didn't really have a lot of friends there and besides if I went there I wouldn't have gotten to do what I've wanted to do," she said

"Which was," Robin asked

"Flirt with you, and try to be your girlfriend, that's been my number one goal since we've met, I've accomplished that goal and I've never been happier," Zatanna said smiling sincerely.

"I'm glad, here's another question, have you to ever been-," Robin said

"No we've never dated, although he does have a crush on me, and some other people think we're meant for each other because we come from one of the strongest magical families in the world," Zatanna said

"Oh really that's interesting and that explains the glare he sent me when we shook hands and that comment," Robin said

"Ignore him, he's never liked it when I had crushes on other guy's anyways this is the first I've seen him in years," Zatanna said

Robin nodded and dropped the Constantine subject much to Zatanna's relief, they started eating again and talked about the missions they went on and the team until they finished their food. "Waiter, check please," Robin said.

Their waiter came over to them and gave them the check, Zatanna reached into her purse, "Don't even think about it Zee, I'm paying," he said.

"No Robin you don't have to, let's split it, I hate it when you take the check I always feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Zatanna said.

Robin shakes his head, "You're not taking advantage of me Zee, agent A and Batman raised me to be a gentleman and gentleman pay for dinner," he said as he took out his wallet and put down eighty dollars.

Zatanna sighed, she knew she lost this debate, she took her hand out of her purse.

Robin took a look at his watch and saw that it was 10:10 PM, he stood up from his chair and walked over to where Zatanna was sitting, when he was next to her he put his hand out to take it. Zatanna pushed her chair out and gladly took his hand and she was pulled gently up. "Ready to go," Robin asked

"Ready," Zatanna said

Robin took Zatanna's hand in his and they started to walk out. They passed the hostess and Robin spoke, "Thank you for the service oh and here's a little tip, I suggest you put more coloring in your hair I see plenty of grey in there," he said

The hostess mouth dropped open in shock but her face then turned one of anger but before she could say anything Robin and Zatanna were walking away.

Zatanna couldn't believe Robin did that, she had the use all of her will power to keep herself from laughing so instead she giggled. They had just reached the door and were about to exit when a voice called out to them.

"Hey Zatanna wait," they turned around to see that it was Constantine who called out to them, Constantine walked up to Zatanna, ignoring Robin completely.

"Constantine, what's up," Zatanna asked

"I just wanted to give you this," Constantine said as he handed Zatanna a piece of paper, she opened it up and saw, 493-315-2814, "It's my number, maybe we can hang out sometime while I'm still in the states."

"Um, yeah sounds good, well we got to go, see you later," Zatanna said, she and Robin then walked out of the restaurant.

"See you later Zatanna," Constantine said, the door closed and Robin and Zatanna left his eye sight. _'So Robin you have my Zatanna, well not for long,'_ Constantine thought darkly

 **Robin and Zatanna**

Robin and Zatanna were walking on the sidewalk, Robin shifted his hand to Zatanna's waist and she leaned into him. Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit which got his girlfriend curious.

"What's so funny," Zatanna asked

"Nothing really, I just find it humorous that you accepted another guys number right in front of me that's all, I sure hope that you just hang out with him instead of date him," Robin joked

"Of course it's just going to be a hang out, no date," Zatanna said, she place herself right in front of Robin making him stop, she then wraps her arms around his neck and on impulse he wraps his arms around her waist, "I have an amazing boyfriend right in front of me, I feel safe when I'm with you, the type of safety I feel when I'm with you is something I can't describe, not even my dad can make me feel this safe, I love you more than anything and I can't lose you," Zatanna said passionately.

Robin was stunned of what she just said, he was just mostly joking about the date thing, did she know a little bit of him was scared that she'd leave him, judging by the look in her eyes she must have known, he just smiled, "I love you too," he said, he then leaned down and kissed her softly and she responded in kind, when they separated they smiled at each other, "Let's get you home."

"Ok," Zatanna said

They then started to walk again, minutes pass and they finally come up to the ally that the phone booth zeta-tube was, when they enter the ally they walk to the phone booth, "Do you want me to come with you," Robin asked.

"Thanks but I'm good," Zatanna said.

"Ok," Robin said.

"Thanks for the date Robin, I've had a wonderful time," Zatanna said.

"I had a great time to," Robin said, they both look each other in the eyes and then they kiss after about a minute they separate.

"Well by Robin see you tomorrow," Zatanna said.

"See you Zee," Robin said.

Zatanna then walks in the phone booth, "Recognize Zatanna B08," the computer said, there is a big yellow flash, once it died down Zatanna was gone, Robin smiled and took off his shades to show his blue eyes, he then hears a car stop. Dick turns his head to see a black limo, he walks up to it and opens the door then he gets in and closes the door.

 **Limo**

"How was your date with Mistress Zatanna, Master Richard," Alfred asked as he started driving to the manor.

"It was great Alfred, really great," Dick said with a smile.

Alfred nodded, smiled and continued driving.

 **End Chapter**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this story, I posted it to see how many people would like it and if I see enough reviews or views in general perhaps I'd be more insistent to continue it. Review please, creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't and no flames. Normally I'd say a phrase from the show to say good bye but unlike power rangers and pokémon young justice doesn't have a goodbye phrase so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gotham in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice sadly but if I did then there would have been some changes.**

" _ **It was a day after Robin and Zatanna's date when things started to get interesting," the Narrator said**_

 **Chapter 2: Gotham in Trouble**

 **E54 (page 1) Mount Justice, 11:00 AM**

Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Raquel, Connor, M'gann, and Zatanna were all in the rec room of the cave hanging out, Wally who is wearing a tan shirt under his usual jacket, blue jeans, and black and white running shoes was arguing with Artemis who is wearing a green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers, "We are going to watch Friends," Wally said

"No we are going to watch How I Met Your Mother, you can watch Friends at any time, you have all of the seasons on DVD in your room," Artemis said

The other members of the team were ignoring the argument, "So Kaldur, how are you coming along in that spell you told me about," Raquel asked, she was wearing a purple sweater with blue jeans and black tennis-shoes.

"It is almost done, right now I am just perfecting it," Kaldur said, he was wearing a grey sweater and black jeans.

"Well maybe I can watch sometime," Raquel said

"You may come watch anytime," Kaldur said, Raquel smiled at this and Kaldur smiled back.

Connor who was wearing his regular attire was sitting next to M'gann who was wearing a pink skirt, white short sleeved shirt, and a pink jacket looking at a cook book she bought.

Zatanna who is wearing a light blue tank top, white pants, and white shoes was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of Stones, ever since Robin mentioned it last night, she couldn't get it out of her head. She really hoped Robin would get here soon, she really hated being the third wheel or in this case the seventh wheel.

Connor was getting annoyed with Wally and Artemis argument, all he wanted to do was relax and spend time with M'gann even if it did involve looking at a cookbook. He looked at the spitfire couple, "In the words of Robin, will you shut up and make out already," Connor said, making the couple stop and blush.

Wally then gave a little frown which perplexed Zatanna but figured that he didn't like people making those comments about his relationship with Artemis.

' _Obviously they're still getting used to being a couple like Robin and I,'_ Zatanna thought

M'gann decided to save Wally and Artemis from further embarrassment by changing the subject, "So Zatanna, how was your date with Robin last night," she asked the magician, this got everyone's attention and now Zatanna had the attention of the whole room.

Zatanna looked up from her book and sighed, she knew that she normally talked about her dates with Robin, but this was one date she'd rather keep to herself, but she also knew how relentless the girls can be and so she gave in. "It was nice, he picked me up and he looked really handsome, he stared at me when I first walked in which made me **(page 2)** happy because I knew I'd have his attention the whole night. He took me to that new Italian restaurant in Gotham, Il Pipistrello. We got a rude comment from the hostess, we were then shown to our table. We ordered our drinks, we talked until the waiter came back then we ordered our food, talked some more, our food arrived and we ate and talked. I told Robin that on our next date, I'll be cooking food, considering he thought that restaurant's pasta and meatballs were so good, I decided that I'll show him what real Italian food tastes like, we talked more, finished our food, payed our check and left the restaurant right after Robin made a comment to the hostess about her hair, he walked me to the zeta-tube, we kissed and said bye. I then zeta'd back to the cave, went to my room and fell asleep," Zatanna explained.

"Sounds like you had a good time," M'gann said

"I had a great time," Zatanna said, smiling.

"Worth all of those months flirting and staying friends with him," Artemis asked

"Definitely worth it," Zatanna said

"Um, sorry to interrupt but aren't you forgetting a detail in your story Zatanna," Wally said

"Detail, no I didn't forget any detail," Zatanna said, _'God I hope Robin didn't tell Wally about our date last night,'_ she thought.

"Oh but you did. See Robin called me last night after your date and told me everything, including that run in the two of you had with your old friend," Wally said

' _Damit, I can't believe Robin told him that, I'm going to have to talk to him about telling Wally about our dates,'_ Zatanna thought

"Friend, what friend," Artemis asked

"Oh, nobody special, just someone I used to hang around with in magic school," Zatanna said, _'Please don't say anything Wally,'_ she thought.

"No one special? According to Robin you two were best friends and that he had a crush on you. What was his name, Constantine," Wally said

"Damit Wally, can't you keep your big mouth shut," Zatanna said in exasperation

"Is what he saying true Zatanna," Raquel asked

Zatanna sighed, "Yes, it's true," she said

"Why'd you keep that part out," M'gann asked

"I don't want to answer any questions about Constantine, it was kind of uncomfortable, having my boyfriend and a boy who's had a crush on me in the same room," Zatanna said

"My question is, do you have feelings for this Constantine," Wally asked

"Wally," Artemis scolded

"What? Robin's my best friend, my little brother. I've **(page 3)** known him, for five years and I don't want him to get hurt because Zatanna decided to dump him from out of nowhere for some brit who has anger issues," Wally said seriously, everyone in the room knew that even if Wally acts like a goof, when it concerns Robin he'll switch in what they call brother flash mode, and you don't want to mess with Wally when he's like that, they've seen what happens to people when they do and the same goes for Red Arrow, when he's in brother arrow mode. The trio are all protective of each other, because even if they're not related, they are brothers.

Zatanna frowned at Wally, "I would never hurt Robin, I love him more than anything and I have no such feelings for Constantine, he's a friend and nothing else," Zatanna said

"Yeah, well what are you going to do when you start hanging out with him," Wally said giving Zatanna a bat glare, he's spent enough time with the dynamic duo to learn the glare.

"Constantine knows, I have a boyfriend, he won't pull any moves on me," Zatanna said, giving Wally her own bat glare, she's been receiving training from Robin long enough to know the glare herself.

The tension in the room was intense and the other five teenagers could swear it's getting colder by the second, each of them were trying to find a way to break the tension but couldn't, that's when they hear the song Angel With a Shotgun coming from Zatanna, said girl reached in her pants pocket, and took out her new black Wayne Tech touch cellphone, she broke her glare from Wally to look at her phone and saw a picture of Robin who had a green shirt over an open grey hooded jacket, black long pants, black shoes with his signature sunglasses over his eyes, and of Zatanna a red string sleeveless shirt, black pants and black shoes, Robin had his right arm around Zatanna's waist and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, this picture was taken on New Year's outside of the cave somewhere at midnight when they finally got together. It was Robin who was calling her, because she knew his favorite song was Angel With a Shotgun, so she made it her ringtone and this picture as his caller I.D. Her phone gave her the choice to accept in a green rectangle and decline in a red rectangle, she tapped accept, and put her phone up to her **(page 4)** ear, "Hey Robin, what's up? Sure hope you're coming up soon, all of these couples are making me feel lonely and like the seventh wheel and you know I hate being a wheel that's an odd number," Zatanna said

" _Hey Zee, yeah I know you hate being the odd person out which is why, I really hate telling you this but," Robin said_

"But what," Zatanna asked

" _I won't be able to come to the cave today," Robin said_

"What, why," Zatanna almost yelled, hurting Connor's eardrums.

 **Gotham City, 11:30 A.M.**

Robin was standing on an apartment building with his Wayne Tech phone held out from his ear because of Zatanna's yell, when he thought it as safe he put it back up to his ear, "Gotham's crime rate has increased dramatically, people are being mugged more than usual, there are robberies left and right, and the Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Bane have all somehow broken out of jail," Robin said, he walked over to the edge of the building to see Gotham a mess, the streets were empty because citizens were told to go or stay in their homes until it was safe, the only people who were out were the muggers, robbers, supervillains, the unfortunate citizens, Batman, the recently arrived Flash, Green Arrow and Superman, etc. "It's a madhouse here, I'll be here for hours."

 **Mount Justice, 11:45 A.M.**

Zatanna stood up so fast, she almost knocked down the chair, "Oh my god, do you need help," Zatanna said frantically, she's lived some of her life in Gotham so she knows how brutal the villains are. Gotham's villains are more brutal and psychotic than any other cities well except Blüdhaven.

 **Gotham, 11:45 A.M.**

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Zee, yes I'm ok and as for the help, could you hand the phone over to Wally, I need to speak with him, Robin said

 **Mount Justice**

"Sure," Zatanna said, she then turned toward Wally who seemed have calmed down, "Wally, catch" Zatanna said tossing her phone to the speedster, who caught it easily.

Wally put the phone up to his ear, "Hey Rob, what's up," he said

 **Gotham, 11:48 A.M.**

"I'll give you the short version, Gotham's in trouble, it's so bad that Batman called the Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman up for help, I need you and Connor here pronto. I ended up calling Red and some friends to help out as well," Robin said

 **Mount Justice, 11:50 A.M.**

Wally's face grew serious, "Alright we'll be there. But what do you mean friends, you're not talking about-," he said

" _That's exactly who I'm talking about," Robin said_

Even though he knew now wasn't the time Wally couldn't help but grin when Robin confirmed his suspicions, "Sweet, we're on our way," Wally said

"Good, give the phone back to Zee," Robin said

Wally threw the phone back **(page 5)** to Zatanna who caught it and started to talk to Robin, "Alright SB, Robin needs backup, our mentors are there and they need us there as well, feel like getting some action," Wally said

Connor shrugged and then stood up, "Beats sitting here all day," he said

Wally kissed Artemis on the cheek, "I'll be back," he said

"You better," Artemis said

"Be safe Connor," M'gann said as she stood up and kissed the half kryptonian.

Both Raquel and Kaldur thought how sweet the scene between their friends were, then they started to think how they wished they could do that with each other, that thought made them both blush.

Zatanna was oblivious to all of this, her main focus was on her boyfriend on the phone. "Are you sure that you don't need me," she asked concerned

"Don't worry so much Zee, everything will be fine, besides Red is on his way to," Robin said

"Really, how's you manage to pull that off? I thought his only objective was to find Speedy, and that he cut off connections with practically everyone," Zatanna said

"Me and Wally and some friends went up to him one day, and told him that Speedy was kidnapped before we met him, he's our big brother and apparently that was enough for him to open up to us, for now anyway, I have a feeling, we're going to have to remind him of it in the future," Robin said

"So who is in Gotham with you," Zatanna said

"Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Red will be here soon as well as some friends of mine, and hopefully soon KF, and SB," Robin said

"Wait what do you mean by friends," Zatanna asked curiously

Robin laughed, "Just some old friends of mine, Wally and Roy's. They're very dependable, I have no doubt that they'll have my back. These are people who I trust more than I trust the Justice League, don't worry Zee," Robin said

Zatanna sighed, "Robin, I always worry about you especially when you're out there without me," she said

"I know Zee but KF and SB will have my back," Robin said

"I guess," Zatanna said uncertainly, she knew that Robin can be reckless when saving people, she remembered when Robin took a bullet for a little girl who was going to get shot, it happened a month after she joined the team, she never left Robin's side until he was released, "Just be careful. For me, ok," Zatanna said

"I will Zee, I'm just sorry I can't come hang out today," Robin said

"It's ok Rob, really I understand, I'll find something to do," Zatanna said

"Ok, if you say so, I'll call you tonight, ok," Robin said

"Ok, I love you, bye," Zatanna said

"I love you to, bye," Robin said

With that Robin hung up and so did Zatanna, who then put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Well, we'll see you guys," Wally said

 **(page 6)** "Bye," four of the five teens said, Zatanna not saying anything because she was distracted with her worry of her boy wonder.

Wally and Connor then walked to the zeta-tube, the speedster types in the coordinates for Gotham, they then entered the zeta-tube, "Recognize Kid Flash B03, recognize Superboy B04," the computer said, there was a big yellow flash and when it died down, two of the original eight team members were gone.

Zatanna sighed and sat down on her chair, "Great, my boyfriend is out in Gotham, fighting its psychotic villains again except this time Wally and Connor are with him along with some league members, and I'm stuck in the cave sitting down doing nothing but worry and hope that he will come back ok," she said

"Well Zatanna, you knew, what you were getting into when you started dating him," Artemis said

"I know I did, but still," Zatanna said

"I know how you feel Zatanna, ever since Connor was accepted by Superman, things have changed, Connor moved out of the cave and with Superman, and now he's Superman's protégé which means he now patrols Metropolis like Robin does Gotham and I worry about Connor every time he's out there," M'gann said, Zatanna nodded, "But we have to trust them to take care of themselves."

"I know, but I can't help but worry," Zatanna said

"What do you usually do to keep yourself busy," Raquel asked

"To calm my nerves about Robin, I'll practice the fighting and stealth moves he taught me, or I'll use the hacking lessons I've been receiving and hack into a government or Lex Corp satellite to check up on him," Zatanna said, when she looked at her friends and saw that they were giving her weird looks, "What," she asked confused.

"You hacked satellites to watch your boyfriend," Raquel asked a bit disturbed.

"Not watch, check up," Zatanna said

Artemis shook her head, "Robin is influencing you way too much Zatanna," she said

"He does the same to me," Zatanna said crossing her arms.

"Yeah but he's a bat, that's their thing," Artemis said

"Yeah, well according to Robin so am I," Zatanna defended

Artemis laughed, "Ok Zatanna," she said

Zatanna was about to say something when she got a text, she took out her phone and looked at it.

' _ **Hey it's Constantine, I was wandering if you wanted to hang out'**_

"Who is it," Artemis asked

"It's Constantine, he texted me, asking if I wanted to hang out. That's weird, I never gave him my number," Zatanna said

"Weird," Raquel said

"Where does he want to hang out," Artemis asked

"I'll ask," **(page 7)** Zatanna said, she then texted, _**'Where'**_ , and clicked send, ten seconds later she receives a new text.

' _ **In Central City, there's this restaurant that makes sandwiches.'**_

"A sandwich restaurant in Central City," Zatanna said

"You should go," M'gann said

"What," everyone present in the room said

"Yeah, I mean like you said, he's an old friend. Wouldn't you like to spend some time with him, catch up," M'gann said

"I guess, he's only in the states for a couple of weeks. I don't know, with what Wally said," Zatanna said

"Don't listen to what Wally said Zatanna," Raquel said

"Wally is just being protective of Robin, no one here has the right to tell you who you can spend time with in your free time," Kaldur said

"What about you Artemis, what do you think," Zatanna asked the quiet archer.

Artemis was quietly listening to her friends while she was thinking, how this all seemed suspicious, first Robin and Zatanna run into Constantine, then the guy gives his number to Zatanna, then crime increases all of a sudden in Gotham so much that it needs six heroes to fight **(As far as she knows)** , now Constantine somehow got her friend's number and is now asking her to hang out, things didn't seem to add up which is why she wasn't sure what to say when Zatanna asked if she should go, Artemis then thought, that she is probably being overly cautious and like Kaldur said they can't tell Zatanna who she can hang out with, "I think that as long as nothing happens between the two of you then you should go, if you want to that is," Artemis said

"All right, I guess it's settled then, I'll go," Zatanna said, she then texted Constantine, _**'Hey it's me, I'd like to hang out. When?'**_ , she clicked send.

They didn't have to wait long to get the reply, _**'How's about ten minutes'**_

' _ **Sure ten minutes is good, I'll meet you at the theatre and we can walk to the restaurant'**_

' _ **It's a date'**_

Zatanna frowned at this, _'He must be joking right, right of course he's joking, he knows you're taken,'_ she thought, _**'See you later'**_ , Zatanna clicked send and then got up, headed toward the zeta-tubes.

But before Zatanna go close, Artemis spoke up, "Hey Zatanna why'd you frown?"

"Hmm, oh it's nothing," Zatanna said

"Nothing wouldn't make you frown," Artemis said

"Ok, in his last text Constantine said, it's a date," Zatanna said

"He does know it isn't right, you corrected him," Raquel said

"I assumed **(page 8)** that he was joking guys," Zatanna said

"I'm sure he was joking," M'gann said, "We'll see you later Zatanna, you know what time dinner is."

"Yes M'gann, I do, I'm most likely not gonna be gone long," Zatanna said, she then walked up to the zeta-tubes typed in the coordinates for Central City, then she entered the zeta-tube, "Recognize Zatanna B08," the computer said, there was a yellow flash and when it died down Zatanna was gone.

 **Gotham City, 12:30 P.M.**

In an alley, a mugger is punched down to the ground groaning in pain with his three accomplices. Standing in front of the criminals was Superboy with his arms crossed, he then turns and walks to Wally who has his Kid Flash goggles on, to conceal his identity. Wally was right now kneeling in front of a woman in her 30's who was 5 foot 4 she had long brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket on, jeans, and white tennis-shoes.

"Are you ok ma'am," Kid Flash (C) asked

"Oh thank you, if it weren't for you those men would have raped me," the woman said

"Don't worry about it, now you get home, it's not safe out here," Kid Flash (C) said, the woman nodded and exited the alley but not before thanking the boys again. When the woman was gone, Wally stands up and turns to face Connor, he looks behind the clone to see the criminals on the ground, "Well, I see that the criminals are apprehended."

Superboy shrugged, "They tried to stab me with toothpicks that they call knives," he said

"You know, you really shouldn't make fun of things that can kill you if made from the right material," Kid Flash (C) said

"Yeah, but why would a mugger have a knife made of kryptonite," Superboy said

Kid Flash (C) shrugged, "Maybe the guy wanted to kill Superman…or Supergirl," Wally winced at the last name he said, not at all liking the idea.

"Someone call my name," a voice came from the sky

Both Kid Flash and Superboy looked up to see a blond haired teenaged girl floating down toward them. The girl who looked to be about 14 was wearing a white t-shit under a jean jacket, she also wore blue jeans, white tennis shoes, her hair was down past her shoulders to her upper back and on her face were the same kind of dark sunglasses that Robin wears to conceal her identity.

"Kara," Wally yelled happily as he ran up to and hugged the girl who just landed, said girl returned the hug. They then parted a bit to look at each other but still had their arms around each other. _'Just as beautiful as always,'_ Wally thought wistfully

"Wally good to see you," Kara said smiling brightly

"You too, Rob told me that you guys were gonna be here but it's still hard to believe you're here," Wally said returning Kara's smile with a bright smile of his own.

"You act as if you haven't seen me in years. I saw you last week during our little get together with the others and I was gonna see you in two days," Kara said

"Yeah but I'm talking about crime fighting, I mean when was the last time we fought together as Kid Flash and Supergirl," Wally said

"A month ago," Kara deadpanned

"Pffffp, that was Central and we stopped a bank robbery. I wouldn't exactly call that a team up," Wally said and Kara laughed because she actually agreed with him.

"Um excuse me," Superboy said getting the two's attention, when they looked at him they could tell that he was annoyed. Superboy walked towards the two and stopped in front of Kara, "Who are you? Another clone," he asked not too passively.

"Whoa Supey, calm down SG's no clone," Wally said trying to calm the clone down.

"You must be Connor or Superboy I guess I should call you right now, I've heard a lot about you from Kid Flash, Robin and Superman. I'm Supergirl but you can call me Kara out of uniform," Supergirl said ignoring the hostile tone, it was true that Wally, Dick and Clark had told her about him so his attitude didn't surprise her.

"Supergirl is Superman's younger cousin and also his protégé," Wally said as he unconsciously broke the hug but put his arm around Kara's waist pulling her quite close to him. Kara herself unconsciously leaned into Wally.

"Cousin, protégé," Connor asked looking at Kara who nodded her head in confirmation, "If that's true then why aren't you part of the team," Superboy asked

Kara shrugged, "Covert isn't my favorite thing to do. I prefer smashing over infiltrating, fighting over spying, however my brothers have tried to get me to join," she said, unknowingly to Kara but caught by Connor Wally winced at brothers as if the word was painful which confused Connor.

"And we'll keep trying until you agree," Wally said looking down at her.

"Pffff, fat chance on that happening," Kara said glancing up at him.

"Brothers," Connor asked curiously

"I'll explain that later," Kara said

"Why hasn't Superman told me about you or introduced us," Connor asked

"He was going to, he just wanted to bond with you a little more that way none of us could steal you from him," Kara said

Superboy smiled a bit at what Kara had told him, "But how do you two know each other," Connor asked Wally and Kara.

Wally shrugged, "Same way Rob and I know Red Arrow," he said

"We met through our mentors, we got close through the years and now Robin is my annoying younger brother while Wally is my annoying older brother and Speedy is my moody older brother," Kara said, _'However I wish we were more,'_ Kara thought as she took a quick glance at the speedster.

"You mean Red Arrow don't you," Connor asked

"I am never going to call him that. It's not even original. At least Speedy was original. Besides it annoys the hell out of him when I call him that and that is always funny," Kara said

Connor nodded, "So Wally is your annoying older brother," he asked eying the two, noticing that Wally had his right arm around Kara's waist holding her closely and protectively as if daring anyone to try and attack the girl an see what happens while Kara leaned into him snuggly, he also noticed the smiles the two gave each other and how they glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Connor may still be a bit naïve but his time with the team, school, and Clark taught him that this wasn't what brothers and sisters do.

Wally and Kara noticed Connor eying them and that's when they noticed that Wally was holding Kara by the waist and she was leaning into him comfortably something a brother and sister wouldn't normally do. They immediately broke apart quickly looking away from each other blushing furiously.

"I, um," Kara said finding the ground very interesting.

"Yeah, well," Wally said finding the sky just as interesting.

"We're just friends," Kara said quickly

"Totally, we're brother and sister all the way, except for blood of course," Wally said hastily

"Yeah because I'm kryptonian and he's a human," Kara said, there was an awkward silence when Kara lifted her head to look at her cousin and spoke, "Anyway it was nice to finally meet you, I hope to get to know you better Connor."

"You too Kara," Connor said looking at the two questionably at how nervous they're acting. When he thinks of it he's never seen Wally act so nervous before it's strange.

Kid Flash (C) getting over his nervousness got serious, "It's nice to see you both finally meet but we have a problem to deal with," Wally said getting the two supers attention.

Immediately Supergirl's mood dropped remembering why she came to Gotham anyway, "Kid's right, now's not the time for this," Kara said

Wally turned around to walked out the alley "This is bad guys, really bad. I've never seen Gotham like this and it's like my second home," Wally said

Kara walked up and stood beside Wally, "You mean our second home. We've both spent the night at Robin's many times and patrolled Gotham with him. But I agree with you I've never seen it this bad before and I'm comparing it with the massive Arkham break out two years ago and that was Gotham at its worst," she said

Wally nodded, "We've been here for forty minutes and we haven't had time to look for Rob because we keep finding criminals either mugging people, attempting to murder or rape, or bank robberies," he said

Kara closed her eyes behind her sunglasses in response, Superboy then got their attention.

"Yeah, it's bad, but standing here won't help anything, we need to find Robin," Connor said

Kara opened her eyes and put a hand on Wally's shoulder, "He's right, we need to find our brother," she said

Wally nodded, "Right," he said

 **(page 9)** "Alright crouch down," Connor told Wally as he walked up to the siblings.

"Wait, what, why," Wally said as he turned around to face Connor.

Connor rolled his eyes, "So I can get on your back," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you need to get on my back," Wally asked incredulously.

"Pffff," Kara said trying to repress a laugh because she had an idea on why.

"So you can speed us around the city and we can find Robin quicker," Connor said

"Dude last time I checked, ever since you became Superman's protégé you've been gaining more powers such as heat vision, x-ray vision, cold breath, super seed, oh and flight. Why on earth should I carry you if you can fly," Wally said

"Because, I gained the flight ability last week and I'm still not that good, now crouch down Flash junior or I'll tell Zatanna who was the one who ate the rest of her chocolate chip ice cream," Connor said

Wally just turned around, then crouched while muttering, "Stupid clone, stupid chocolate chip ice cream," Connor just ignored the speedster and got on his back then Wally got up.

When she saw Connor on Wally's back Kara couldn't hold her laughter any longer and burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Shut up," Wally yelled at Kara who was still laughing, "Let's just go."

After a couple of seconds Kara stopped most of her laughing but still had a few stray giggles, "Ok ha ok ha, let's go," Kara said

After that was said Wally took off running with Kara following behind. They traveled all around Gotham looking for their friend.

 **Apartment complex 1, 12:50 P.M.**

Robin who is wearing a green hoody under a black jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, and his signature sunglasses on his face, was looking out at the city listening to the police radio station and had a Robinized police radio that James Gordon gave him just in case there was trouble that the police couldn't handle.

Behind Robin, Kid Flash with Superboy on his back had sped up and ran to the top of the building stopping just behind Robin. Connor got off Wally's back and Supergirl landed in between the two all three walked up to Robin, Wally standing to his right and Kara to his left with Superboy to her left, all four looked at the city's condition. Finally Robin spoke, "I'm guessing you guys ran into trouble when you got here, considering you're late."

"One bank robbery," Kid Flash said

"Two muggings," Connor said

"And five attempted rapes; and that was just our first ten minutes here," Kid Flash said

"I had to stop four bank robberies, four rape attempts, three murder attempts and one mugging and that was my first five minutes here," Kara said

Robin nodded, only thing that can be heard is the Gotham P.D. radio station. "So, what exactly are we waiting for, shouldn't we go out there and look for the criminals," Connor said

"We're waiting for Red Arrow and the others to show up," Robin said, the three older kids nodded in understanding, "It's good to see you Kara."

"You to D," Kara said only calling him by the first letter of his nickname.

"D," Connor asked

"It's the first letter of his name," Kara said nonchalantly

"Wait, you know Robin's secret identity but I thought Kid Flash and Red Arrow were the only ones who knew it," Connor said

"Na, I've known it for years. Superman pretty much ruined the Bat-clan secret for me when he took me to see Batman as a civilian. To say Batman wasn't happy was an understatement of the year. I swear I thought Kal was going to pee himself," Kara said

This got a laugh out of Robin and Kid Flash because they remembered that day.

After that explanation Superboy shut his mouth not entirely knowing what to say or feel that his cousin knows Robin's identity and he doesn't.

It was quiet for a few minutes the only sounds that can be heard was the sound of the police radio and the chaos of Gotham.

"Soo, Robin," Kid Flash said getting everyone's attention

"Yeah," Robin answered

"What do you know about this Constantine," Kid Flash asked

"Who's Constantine," Kara asked curiously

Robin however ignore her and looked at the speedster weirdly, "What makes you think I know anything about Constantine, than what I told you," he said

"Excuse me who is Constantine," Kara asked again but was once again ignored

Connor rolled his eyes, "Come on Robin, we've known you long enough to know that you do background checks on anyone you **(page 10)** first meet," he said

Robin sighed, "Fine, Constantine was born on December 15th, 1996, he's from Liverpool, England, he has a history of violence, from what I've gathered Constantine is a physical fighter, he doesn't use magic a lot unless he has to, and he collects magical items," he said

"What else," Kid Flash asked

"Other than what Zee told me about him, that's it," Robin said

Kid Flash turned towards Robin, "Really," he asked

"Really, it was late at night, I was tired and I don't have many connections in the magical world, I'll work on it some other time," Robin said

"Dude, aren't you scared that this Constantine might try and steal your girlfriend away," Kid Flash (C) said

"Wait a second," Kara yelled getting her brothers and cousin's attention, she then turned to Robin, "You have a girlfriend? When did this happen?"

Robin had a dear caught in the headlights look when he realized that Kara was still there, "Ummm," Robin said not sure what to say.

"Three months," Connor answered for Robin ignoring the shut up gestures from said boy.

"Three months, you've had a girlfriend for three months. How come I didn't know about this? Who is she? What's her name," Kara said glaring at her younger brother.

Robin was about to speak when Wally answered getting Kara's attention, "Her name's Zatanna she's the daughter of Zatara you know the former sorcerer of the Justice League," he said laughing a bit at his little brother's misfortune. Wally does not envy Robin right now Kara is scary when angry.

Kara stepped in front of Robin, "You've got some explaining to do," Kara said glaring at Robin.

Robin glanced to his right to see Wally laughing when he suddenly had an idea which would get pressure off him and also get revenge on Wally. When Robin looked at Kara who was looking at him expectantly he answered with, "Wally's dating an assassin."

When that was said Wally's laughing stopped and he immediately glared at Robin. His glare however faltered and turned to guilt when he looked at Kara who seemed to have a look of betrayal on her face as she turned to face him.

"You have a girlfriend," Kara asked

"Um well. Uh you see," Wally was tongue tied not sure what to say except he did. Wally sighed, "Yeah."

"For how long," Kara asked

"Since New Year's," Wally said quietly but Kara heard him perfectly.

It was quiet for a few moments the silence was suffocating, _'Yeah probably not my best move. With everything going on I completely forgot that these two still have feelings each other,'_ Robin thought

The silence was broken by Kara who asked Wally, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it's not like you're the last of the original six to find out," Wally said getting a raised eyebrow from Connor, "I mean Rob knows because he's on the team with me and her and Roy knows because he was actually there well he was unconscious when we got together but he saw the way me and my girlfriend acted and approached me about it and I confirmed it with him," Wally said

"You still haven't answered my question. Why didn't you tell me," Kara said

"We're still new to being a couple. I wanted to wait till it got more serious between us," Wally said

"Is that all," Kara asked

"I didn't know how to tell you," Wally said as he looked Kara in the eyes.

"Oh. What's her name," Kara said

"Artemis. Artemis Crock," Wally answered

"Oh. Uh congratulations," Kara said unsurely

"Thanks," Wally said just as unsurely

Once again silence took over the group and once again the silence was suffocating so suffocating that even Connor couldn't stand it so surprising everyone he broke it, "So Robin you're not worried about this Constantine stealing Zatanna from you?"

Robin sighed when the conversation was switched back to him but allowed it just to change the atmosphere. It was starting to get depressing after the discovery of Wally having a girlfriend. Robin actually feels bad about it now. Kara didn't need to find out that way, "I trust Zee, she told me that she loved me more than anything and she did it with so much passion and love that it surprised me," Robin responded as the other three listened.

Forgetting about being depressed for the time being Kara raised her eyebrow curiously. A girl being in love with Dick was something else to her. The only girl Kara knew who had those kind of feelings for her brother was Barbra Gordon, _'I'm gonna have to meet this Zatanna. I sure hope she's not as stuck up as her father,'_ Kara thought, she then heard a noise come from behind them.

Just then two arms wrapped around all three Robin, Kid Flash and Supergirl's shoulder's, "Aww, our little Robin is growing up," a voice said, neither Robin, Kid Flash or Supergirl showed signs of surprise, all they did was turn their heads to see their big brother Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow, except from the looks of it, Roy wasn't planning on playing hero today, considering he is wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and the same kind of sun glasses Robin wears (I'm gonna call these glasses shades). Red had his bow attached to his back with his quiver of arrows, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Robin's and Kid's love lives," Connor answered

"Oh really," Roy said looking at both Robin and Kid Flash, "You two having trouble in your own little paradises?"

"No, my relationship with Zatanna is great," Robin said

"And Artemis and I are having no trouble," Wally said

"The only trouble they're in is not telling the rest of us of them having girlfriends," Kara said looking at Red Arrow.

Red Arrow looked at Kara, "Hey Kar. So I guess you heard then," Roy said looking at her sympathetically.

"That Robin and Kid Flash both have girlfriends. It was mentioned," Kara said as she glanced at Wally who grimaced when he caught it.

Roy looked at the red head and blonde in pity.

Trying to change the topic and forget the looks that Kara has given him Wally explained, "We were originally talking about Zatanna's old friend Constantine, who has a crush on her."

"Oh really, you scared this Constantine will steal your magician away from you," Red Arrow asked Robin quite seriously

"No I'm not worried. Nothing will happen, I trust Zee, so do me a favor and don't overact like you always do," Robin said

"What, I don't always overreact," Red Arrow said

"Please Harper, you always overreact," a voice speaks from behind everyone.

The group turns around to see two girls floating down, the first girl looks to be seventeen about a foot shorter than Red Arrow, she has long raven hair that reaches to her mid-back, a pair of shades on her face covering up a pair of blue eyes, the girl is wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black tennis-shoes. The second girl looks to be sixteen about the a couple inches shorter than Wally, she has long red hair that reaches to her mid-back, she has shades coving her green eyes, she is wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans and white tennis-shoes.

The two girls land on the roof in front of the group. Immediately the girls are tackled in a hug by Kara, "Wondergirl, Lilith it's good to see you both," Kara said

"It's good to see you too Kara," the red head known as Lilith said as she returned the hug.

"Ditto," the raven now known as Wondergirl said

"Yo, WG, Lil. How's it going," Wally said as he and the boys walked up to the two.

"Hey Wally," Lilith said as she walked up to Wally and hugged the speedster once they released each other Lilith looked at Robin and Red Arrow, "Hey D, hey Roy how are you," she asked as she went up to the two and gave them hugs as well.

"Wally, D, Roy how are you guys," Wondergirl said as she walked up to the three and gave each of them a hug of her own except her hug with Roy was a bit longer than her hug with Wally and Robin.

Internally Robin, Kid Flash, Lilith and Supergirl rolled their eyes at the two while Connor looked on confused. _'Could they be more obvious,'_ the four thought

Once Donna and Roy broke apart they noticed that everyone was staring at them. Connor was staring out of confusion but Lilith, Wally, Kara, and Dick were staring at them with familiar smirks on their faces. Donna blushed and surprising Connor so did Roy both put a few inches of distance between each other not making eye contact.

"It's good to see you all," Robin said to the three girls.

"You to D," Donna said

"Yeah it's been about a week since we all have seen each other," Lilith said

"Even longer since we've had a proper team up," Wally said

"Kid's right, we haven't faced any crisis's together in a long time," Kara said trying to hide her depression but the two girls noticed her tone.

"Hm, I have to admit. Even I'm excited about this. Fighting side-by-side with you all again. It will be just like old times," Red Arrow said

"Hang on guys. Even though I myself would be excited to fight by all of you again. I mean the original six fighting beside each other. Who wouldn't be excited? But Batman will most likely be setting up teams and I'm not sure he'll be teaming us up. You never know he may split us up," Robin said

Kara gave Robin a look, "D since when has Bats ever split the six of us up? No matter what the situation we're always put together," Kara said

Donna nodded, "No one can argue that the six of us are a great team. I mean we've accomplished quite a lot together," she said

"Not to mention we're all in complete sync. Heck we barely have to use my telepathy to even talk to one another. We're just that good," Lilith said

"Rob let's face it. Our mentors are gonna put us together," Wally said with a smile.

Robin looked at the five and gave them all a smirk that said he knows, making them all laugh.

Connor's whose patience finally ran out for not knowing what was going on finally spoke, "Excuse me," Connor yelled getting everyone's attention, Robin, Wally, Kara and Roy actually forgot that Connor was there, "Who are you two, how do you know Robin's identity and what's this about the original six?"

There was a moment of silence until someone spoke.

"Whose mister anger management," Donna asked the group as she eyed Connor, "He's kind of cute."

Only those with super hearing could hear the growl that escaped Roy's lips when Donna said that.

Connor looked at Roy questioningly while Kara trying to keep herself from laughing answered, "He's my new cousin. Lilith, Wondergirl meet Connor Kent hero designation Superboy."

"Superboy? Oh right pod boy, I heard about you from Robin and Kid Flash," Donna said

When Donna said pod boy Robin and Kid Flash winced, "WG not cool," Wally said

Donna shrugged her shoulders in response, "Sorry," she said

"So you're Superboy. We've heard a lot about you from Robin and Kid Flash. According to them you're really good. They said that you actually beat an AMAZO all by yourself That's quite the accomplishment, AMAZO's are very annoying if you're fighting trust me. At least this one didn't become sentient like the first one. I'm Lilith by the way. Nice to meet you," Lilith said as she walked up to Connor and stuck her hand out in front of her.

Connor looked at Lilith for a minute a bit taken aback by her friendliness but he finally shook her hand, "Nice to meet you," Connor said

Once the two broke Donna walked up to Connor and crossed her arms, "I'm Wondergirl younger sister of Wonder Woman however I've been thinking of changing my name," Donna said

Connor looked at Wondergirl he's not sure what to think of her. She reminds him of Artemis except with more attitude.

"You guys still haven't answered my other questions. How do you know Robin's identity and what's this about the original six," Connor asked

Robin, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wondergirl and Lilith all look at each other for a moment with meaningful looks. That's when Connor remembered that the red head Lilith said that she had telepathy, he couldn't help but wonder if they're having a telepathic conversation right now. Connor saw them all smile at each other they then all turn to him with smiles on their faces.

"To explain us as a group you need to know how we each started out," Robin said as he gestured to himself, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Red Arrow, Wondergirl and Lilith.

Connor nodded

Robin took a breath. The five friends looked at the youngest member in concern they knew that he will leave out the crucial details of his upbringing but just because he's gonna leave them out doesn't mean he's not gonna remember them. After he steeled himself Robin looked Connor in the eyes and started to speak, "Ok so short versions. When I was eight Batman took me in as his protégé he trained me for months. When I turned nine I made my debut as Robin the Boy Wonder."

Roy then spoke up, "A month later the original Roy became Speedy after proving himself skilled enough to stand beside Green Arrow. It was a week later did Speedy get replaced by me," Red Arrow said grimly, Donna walked up and stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Kid Flash spoke after Red, "Three weeks after Red came in I discovered that my uncle was the Flash. I was then able to recreate his experiment, gained my powers and became the Flash's partner," KF said

"About two weeks after Kid's debut, Batman, Flash and Green Arrow had to team up because their villains thought that teaming up would up their chances. Because of the team up Robin, Kid and I met each other. We were able to take down the villains and in the process the two most annoying boys I have ever met somehow became my best friends," Red Arrow said

"And because GA, Flash and Batman all knew each other's secret identities our mentors didn't see the harm in us knowing each other's," Wally said

Robin snorted, "Maybe your mentors thought that but Batman didn't," Robin said

Red nodded, "Flash and Green Arrow did have to practically beg on their knees just to convince him. I honestly think he agreed because he wanted Flash and Green Arrow to stop annoying him," Red Arrow said

"Most likely," Robin said

"After that Red, Rob and I started to hangout both in and outside of costume," Kid Flash said

Supergirl then picked up the story, "It would be a month later until my ship crash landed on Earth in the middle of nowhere."

"Seconds after I crashed the door to my ship is opened and the first thing I see is a man wearing blue spandex with red underwear on the outside of his costume but what got my attention was the big S on his chest the crest of the house of EL. The man asked me my name and I told him that I'm Kara Zor-EL of Krypton. The man was surprised to say the least, he then introduced himself as Kal-EL. I couldn't believe it the man in front of me was my baby cousin immediately Clark took me to his parents so we could talk. I told them everything that happened on Krypton," Kara said, her face then got somber as she couldn't help but remember what happened to her planet.

Without thinking Wally walked toward Kara and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort however the girl walked out of reach of the hand, Wally couldn't help but feel hurt at the action but knew that he deserved it.

"I was only with Superman's parents for a few days when he took me to Gotham to see Batman," Kara said

"Why," Connor asked

"Superman wasn't entirely sure what to do. Normally when it came to those kind of decisions Batman was the one who would take care of it. Besides Kal had no idea what to do with a child not to mention my powers started to develop. So without thinking Kal took me to Gotham straight to Batman's place in civvies. I'll never forget when I saw Batman's house I was amazed to be honest," Kara said

"Robin, Red and I were all hanging out in his living room playing videogames. We had just gotten in a fight because Robin hacked the game like always," Wally said

Robin rolled his eyes, "Kid for the last time just because I win whenever we play against each other doesn't mean that I hacked the game," Robin said

"Then what does it mean," Kid Flash said

"It means you suck at videogames," Kara said in a teasing tone but anyone who knew her could hear the edge in her voice when she spoke which is why Wally looked away guiltily.

"Anywayy, Wally was once again accusing Robin of hacking the game. That's when we all heard the doorbell ring. Neither of us had any intention of answering it, until Agent A told us to get it. And everyone knows that if Agent A tells you to do something you do it. Trust me you don't want to find out what happens to people who disobey him. It's never pretty," Roy said getting a bunch of nods of agreement from his friends.

"We played a game of rock paper scissor to see who'd answer. Can you guess who answered," Robin said

"Wally," Connor said with complete certainty.

"What makes you think it was me," Wally said

"Because you suck at rock paper scissor," Donna said making Wally pout

"I lost the game and so I went to answer the door, and when I opened it I found Superman in civvies at the door. I was quite surprised to say the least, no one mention that there were going to be any visitors and normally it's mentioned to us,", Wally said

"Why's that I mean it's not like that the league hasn't kept things from us before," Connor said

"Maybe but when it comes to visitors we are always notified," Roy said

"Why," Connor asked

"We have a habit of getting in trouble and that trouble normally affects the guests somehow," Robin said

"You guys remember that food fight we had," Wally said

Dick and Roy smirked, "How can we forget. It started out us just getting a snack. Then you decided to be funny and throw some whipped cream at Roy's face," Dick said

"Then I retaliated by taking the entire can and shot it at Wally, hitting its mark," Roy said

"Robin was laughing so I took a piece of cake and shoved it in his face," Wally said

"Long story short, we ran all around the house throwing food at each other," Robin said

"We were eventually brought down to one pie each, I had pumpkin," Roy said

"Apple," Wally said

"Banana cream," Robin said

"I'll never forget, I was walking down the hallway with my pie when I suddenly heard something behind me. I turned around quickly but saw no one. I was paranoid though, I was facing a speedster and a bat so while I was walking backwards I was glancing behind me ever no and again," Roy said

"I was just coming out of a room when I saw someone outside the door. I thought it was either Roy or Wally," Robin said

"I was coming from the other side of the hall doing what Roy was doing," Wally said

"Kid and I heard someone behind us so we turned around quickly, Robin opened the door and without thought we threw our pies. There was a scream and when we looked at our target we found that we didn't hit each other but a man in a suit now covered in pie," Roy said

"The sight was too funny. It was impossible not to laugh," Wally said

"The man was apparently an executive trying to find the bathroom. After the incident the executive left in fury and embarrassment. We got in trouble not a lot in trouble considering Bats and GA didn't like the guy. Max punishment was a few days of grounding," Dick said

"It was then they decided that no matter whose place we're at, we were to be notified if we were having any visitors," Wally said

"It was their way of telling us to behave. Not that it worked of course, we always found some way to get in trouble especially when these three entered the fray," Roy said as he motioned toward the three girls.

All six smirked at all of the trouble that they had gotten in together in the past and definitely in the near future.

"Now that that was explained can we get back with my origin story," Kara asked only to get nods from her friends.

"Superman and I talked a little then he asked "May we come in" I was surprised when he said we, I looked beside him and saw a blond girl next to him. Not too long later Robin and Roy came up complaining about me taking so long. Superman then announce his presence and once again asks to come in and we let him in," Wally said

"I remember being annoyed, I mean you guys left us outside and Kal had to ask like three times until you finally let us in," Kara said

"Hey don't blame us," Robin said motioning to himself and Roy

"Yeah, Wally was the one in charge of getting the door. It's not our fault he sucks at his job," Roy said

"Hey how was I supposed to know Clark had someone with him, besides Kara was so short how was I supposed to see her," Wally said

Kara looked at Wally, "You wanna get hurt don't you," she said with a tone.

Wally recognized her tone and immediately tried saving himself, "Not that there's anything wrong with being short after all you were nine of course you wouldn't have hit your growth spurt yet," Wally said hurriedly

"Right," Kara said, she gave Wally another glare then continued the story, "We were invited inside and Wally, Dick and Roy introduce themselves to me. After seeing if it was ok the talk to them, I introduced myself. After some walking we were led through the house Superman then took me to the Batcave much to the boys shock. Wally, Robin and Red followed shortly after. When Kal and I arrived at the Batcave, Kal took me to this big computer which had a chair in front of it. In the chair was Batman, words were exchanged until Batman turned around and saw me with Kal. Batman then glared at Kal so hard that I thought that he was going to pee himself," Kara said getting chuckles from the others. "Again words were exchanged, Kal then introduced me as his cousin from Krypton. Once that was discovered someone yell "What" from behind a pillar. Batman called out the boys and they showed themselves questions were asked and answered. We then continued to explain how I was technically Kal's older cousin but because I was in the Phantom Zone time stopped for me and I didn't age. Some jokes were made Robin, Kid, Red and I were then given cookies delivered by Catwoman herself. We ate the cookies with milk, the adults talked. I remember talking about psycho kryptonians and giving me the talk which neither Robin, Wally or I knew what they meant by that and Roy refused to tell us. The four of us talked, the adults then came over and explained on what was going to happen. I was going to be sent to school and Kal was going to train me to control my powers."

"I remember asking if Kara was going to be a hero like us," Wally asked

"These three told me that they were heroes, who they were, what it felt like to be a hero and also tons of stories. After hearing all of this I decided I wanted to be a hero. The four of us then started talking about detail, my costume, my suit all of that jazz. When Clark finally caught up he flat out refused saying that it was too dangerous and he didn't even like Robin, Red and Kid Flash being heroes. I tried to convince him but Clark stayed strong. After everything was figured out we left and went back to the farm. We argued about me joining the life all throughout out our trip to the farm. When we finally arrived at the farm neither of us were in a good mood. About a week or so later Kal got in trouble with Brainiac and no one was available to help him. I went to Batman and the boys and asked for help. We found Kal, but before we left Batman gave me a suit he said that he had a feeling I'd be joining soon, after I put the suit on we went after Brainiac, beat him and saved Kal," Kara said

"We? Kara you're the one who did that, Batman, Rob, Red, and I just held the security back so you could fight Brainiac and save Superman," Wally said

"I didn't exactly beat Brainiac my goal was to free Kal and I did. It was together we were able to beat him. After that adventure it would be a week until Kal took me back to Batman's place, I hung out with the boys while Kal and Batman spoke. A few hour later and Agent A comes and said that we were being summoned by Batman and Superman. We went to the Batcave to see Batman, Superman and Catwoman there. Beside Kal was a case, what it was holding I didn't know. Superman explains that we were there to talk about what happened the week before. He started to say what I did was stupid, reckless, etc. but then he went on about how brave I was to do that, how well I handled myself and how he was wrong to strike down my desire to help people. He started saying that protecting Metropolis was a big job, he then said that he was actually a bit jealous that Batman, Flash and Green Arrow had partners they had someone who had their backs someone to help them, Kal then took something out of the case that was next to him, it was my suit, he held it in front of me. He told me that he could use a partner and if I was interested. I couldn't believe what I was hearing Kal was asking me to be his partner. It was a lot to take in. Kal then smiled at me and said "What do you say Supergirl", when he said that I felt incredibly happy. I immediately accepted. Kal then gave me my Supergirl costume and that day forward I became Supergirl. The happy moment was ruined though because seconds later my heat vision kicked in and I accidentally blew-up the bat computer. I was forgiven however Kal ended up owing Batman money. Kal told Batman he'd pay back every cent. Batman then revealed that the computer costed ten billion dollars," Kara chuckled, "Clark choked on air and asked if Bats took I.O.U's Batman said he takes money or favors. Wally said that he thinks that Superman just became Batman's bitch while Red said that he was 100% sure that Superman became Batman's bitch."

Once that was said Supergirl, Kid Flash, Robin, Red Arrow, Lilith and Wondergirl were all laughing their butts off. Connor himself couldn't help but laugh as well, "I always wondered why Superman did as Batman told him with little resistance," Connor said

"You can thank Kara for his enslavement," Roy said

"Hey it's not like I meant to, my powers happened so randomly it was out of my control," Kara said smiling

Everyone chuckled again.

"So you just became a hero like that," Connor asked

"I proved myself capable of being a hero. Kal didn't see any reason for me not to be. However there were times when he got protective and did try to keep me from being Supergirl. But with their help," Kara said gesturing toward Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin, "We were able to pressure Clark in letting me patrol with him the next day."

"He makes it too easy to pressure him," Dick said

"Well there are many reasons why he's called the Boy Scout," Donna said

"Come on guys I actually feel a little bad for him. Being pressured by a bunch of kids has to be embarrassing," Lilith said

"That didn't stop you from pressuring him to get those tickets to that R-rated movie that J'ohn said you weren't allowed to see even with an adult," Dick said

Lilith shrugged, "Hey I said I feel a little bad not totally bad," she said

"I would also like to say this. Roy you were right I got the talk from Kal and let me tell you I was traumatized. It was the worst experience ever. I honestly wish it was Ma or Lois who gave it to me. Horrifying," Kara said as she shuddered.

Wally, Dick, Lilith and Donna all nodded their heads in agreement, their talks were quite traumatizing as well and they'd all rather forget that they ever happened.

"Wait. What is the talk," Connor asked naively

When Connor asked that everyone on the roof top froze and then blushed.

"I um," Dick said

"Well," Wally said

"You see," Kara said

"It's not," Lilith said

"We shouldn't," Donna said

"It's like," Roy said

No one knew what to say there was no way that they were gonna explain to Superboy the sex talk. Shouldn't Cadmus have put that in his head? Oh what were they gonna say?

Finally Robin cleared his throat, "That is an excellent question Connor. It is also a question that should be answered by someone of your own race and family. So Supergirl is obviously a better choice go ahead Kara tell him," he said

Kara glared daggers at Robin then looked at a curious Connor, "Wow the talk um well you see that is a question that I believe the most talkative of our group should answer. Wally the stage is yours," Kara said

Wally gulped, "The talk, wow I would love to tell you but I think the smartest of the group should. You're up Rob," Wally said

"I'm the youngest of the group Roy's the oldest ask him," Robin said

"I have no right to talk about this. Wondergirl can explain it though it affects females more than males," Roy said

Donna sent Roy a menacing glare then she spoke, "Wow, well you see I'm not much of the touchy feelings type. You need someone who is in tune with their emotions so Lilith is the best choice," Donna said

"Me, who said I'm in tune with my emotions besides Robin has a point someone from your family not to mention the oldest should explain this to you. Back to you Kara," Lilith said

"Hey I'm being treated the age I am physically and mentally. I'm fourteen and Roy is physically eighteen and we still say he's the oldest despite our new information. That makes me younger than you, so I shouldn't be the one to explain it. Ask Kal he's the one who explained it to me and he's your older brother," Kara said hurriedly

"How should I ask him," Connor said

"You need to corner him and ask Kal, where do babies come from," Kara said as she and her friends smirked deviously.

"Well I suppose it's my turn to tell my story," Donna said trying to change the subject, "I come from the island of Themyscira the home of the Amazons. I'm also the younger sister of Wonder Woman. My sister spent most of her days in man's world she even has a secret identity and is really consumed with her life as a hero so she didn't visit home often. When she did visit home however we would always spend so much time together and she'd tell me all about her exploits as a hero. Through all of her stories I became fascinated with the outside world. I tried to get mother to let me leave like Wonder Woman but mother always declined. I'd then would try to get Wonder Woman to let me come but she always said that I was too young to leave the island only when I was older would she bring me. I was upset to say the least after all the outside world seemed so interesting. I wanted nothing more than to be part of it but even though I have no problem going against my mother's and sister's wishes even I knew that sneaking off the island with no good reason was pushing it. Then it happened," Donna said

"What happened," Connor said

"A man named Felix Foust came to the island and started to change all of the Amazons to stone. I remember trying to stop him but I was no match for his magic and was turned to stone myself. Felix used us all against Wonder Woman, he had her steal artifacts all around the world. Eventually the Justice League got involved and decided to help her. Once they were able to get all of the artifacts they went to Themyscira with the artifacts. There was a fight between the league and Foust, eventually the league beat him and Themyscira was turned back to normal. However because she brought men on the island, Amazon law dictated punishment and the punishment was banishment. Wonder Woman left Themyscira and she was never to return again. When I found out I was devastated my big sister was gone. I was to never to see her again, she would never come visit me and help me train, she would never again tell me stories about her adventures, she would never take me to the outside world with her. I stayed in my room for weeks crying my eyes out, mother had the servants bring me my food. After an entire month of crying and being in my room I decided it was time to do something so I made a decision. I was going to man's world and be with my sister. With my decision made I packed up what I needed, left a note explaining everything and then I left Themyscira," Donna said

"When I first arrived in Man's world everything amazed me. Every little thing that was nothing to other people was incredible to me. It took a while to figure out where my sister was after all the Amazons are not allowed to have anything that is from man's world on the island. So I didn't exactly have a map or have a slight idea of geography. All I had was what my sister taught me. Eventually after watching some TV I was able to track her down. Boy when she saw me," Donna said as she laughed

"Was she happy to see you," Connor said

"Happy isn't exactly the word I'd use. Pissed beyond belief is more accurate. She and the league took me somewhere private, she yelled at me, introduced me to the league and then yelled at me some more. Thankfully Superman was able to calm her down. They then started to make plans on how to bring me back to the island. I didn't want to go back though I wanted to stay with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman however tried to explain that I belonged in Themyscira. Before the conversation could continue Superman said that it was late and that we should continue it in the morning. Everyone agreed and separated. Wonder Woman took me to her apartment and once I saw the apartment I was once again in awe. I couldn't help it everything in the outside world was different than Themyscira. I remember Wonder Woman watching me in amusement. We then took showers got some comfortable clothes on, sat down on the couch and watched TV. We then talked and I told her about some of the things I saw when I was looking for her. The subject then changed to if I really had to go back to Themyscira. Wonder Woman told me that I didn't belong here that I was too young and I should be training not following her around the world. I then told her that I missed her and wanted to be with her, I then cried on her shoulder while she held me. She told me that she missed me too. We were on the couch for hour until we both fell asleep," Donna said

"I stayed in man's world for days with Wonder Woman while the league figured out how to bring me to Themyscira without angering the Amazons or the gods themselves. As the days went by I would see crimes committed and I would get this urge to go out there and help. However Wonder Woman told me to keep a low profile. One day I was out in the city walking around the mall when I saw a TV showing the news. On the news was Wonder Woman fighting a giant demon, she was winning at first but then the demon turned things around and she started to get beat to a pulp. The other leaguers were nowhere in sight and I was scared out of my mind my sister was gonna die. Without even thinking I rushed out of the mall and to the location of the fight. I then started to fight off the demon all on my own. I was able to beat the demon but just barely. I then rushed over to Wonder Woman and helped her up we talked she said what I did was completely reckless and stupid but then she smiled and said good job and that she's proud of me. I was happy my sister was safe and I wasn't in trouble. The press then came and started asking questions one of them was how I knew Wonder Woman. Being a naïve girl back then I told them that we were sisters. That brought a whole new wave of questions. Thankfully though Wonder Woman and I were able to get out of there," Donna said

"The next day a news article about the fight came out it mentioned everything that happened. I'll never forget that one line in the article, "And just when everything appeared to be lost a mysterious girl came out of nowhere and defeated the demon in the stead of Wonder Woman, the city is now a safer place thanks to Wondergirl." After I read the article I was amazed I couldn't believe it I saved both Wonder Woman and the city. It was then I decided that I wanted to become a hero and fight by my sister's side as her partner. I already knew about Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash and Supergirl, I thought if they could do it why couldn't I. I approached Wonder Woman about it but she refused said that even if I did do good in the fight against the robot that didn't mean I was ready to be a hero. We argued about it but she told me that was enough that I wasn't gonna be a hero besides apparently they were able to get in contact with Themyscira. Wonder Woman said that mother was coming to get me. To say I was upset was an understatement. I ran off from where we were talking and I cried. I thought I proved that I could handle myself, that I could help people that I could fight by Wonder Woman's side as an equal. But it seemed that I was wrong, I didn't talk to anyone for the entire week. I just couldn't face them. The day I was to leave Wonder Woman tried to talk to me, she tried to explain me that she was doing this because she cared for me because she wanted to keep me safe, there was no reason for me to be in the life. Once it became clear that I wasn't going to listen Wonder Woman sighed and she and I left to meet mother," Donna said

"Meet where," Connor asked

"Outside the city there was no way that we were going to meet in the city it would cause to much attention. So finally we arrived to the outskirts of the city. It wasn't long before we saw mother walking towards us. The glare mother gave me wasn't exactly the nicest glare. A few words were exchanged and then it was time to leave Wonder Woman and I hugged each other. Once we were about to leave multiple demons appeared and started attacking us, Wonder Woman quickly changed to her uniform and she along with the rest of us started to fight. During the fight I got knocked back in the bushes all I remember is Wonder Woman calling out my name before I lost consciousness. When I woke up I found that I was alone in the area. I saw the battle ground and it did not look good. I wondered what had happened while I was out, when I saw Wonder Woman's lasso on the ground it didn't take me long to figure it out. I knew I had to find them they couldn't have gotten far, despite that though I'm no detective so I had no idea on even how I should start tracking them thankfully though I had some help," Donna said she then motioned to Robin, Roy, Kara and Wally, "I ended up running into these four not to long during my search."

Kara snorted, "Ran into us. Wondergirl we saved you from a demon attack," Kara said

"Anyway after we ran into each other, I asked what they were doing here. They ended up asking me the same question and who I was for that matter. I figured I'd answer and told them that I was looking for my sister and mother, I told them that they were taken by demons. They asked me who were my sister and mother and I told them the truth. Robin then asked me my name and I told them. Apparently that was enough to get all of their attention. Apparently Wonder Woman told them about me, I then asked them what they were doing there and they answered. Supergirl said that they were all hanging out at the Batcave when they heard a transmission from my sister requesting backup until the transmission was cut off abruptly. Their mentors were all unavailable with their own adversaries so the four of them decided to go and check it out. I told them that there was a fight and what happened. Robin asked me if I could take them to the battleground and I said yes. When we arrived Roy gave the order to look around and see if they can spot anything. After they looked Robin gave the scenario on what happened. I asked how were we going to find my sister and mother," Donna said

"I asked Robin if we could track her JL communicator but he said that he couldn't the communicator was destroyed," Roy said

"Good thing Kara had her infrared vision or it would have taken quite a while to track them," Wally said

"The demons left a heat signature behind using my infrared vision I was able to see the footprints," Kara said

"Once Kara told us this Roy told her to lead the way, I tried to follow but Speedy told me that I was staying that this was no job for amateurs. I got upset and told him that I could handle myself and if he'd like to test me he could. Wally was able to break up the fight, he asked me can I fight and I told him yes. Wally then proceeded to explain to Roy that maybe it'd be a good idea to bring me along. Kara made a point that she's an amateur as well and she's on the mission Roy tried to get Robin to help out only for Robin to point out that their chances at winning would increase greatly with me on their side," Donna said

"Seeing that I was outvoted I decided to let Wondergirl come along," Roy said

"When we left, I already knew that I didn't like Speedy at all but I knew that if I wanted to get my family back I had to work with them so I did," Donna said

"We were able to track where Wonder Woman and the other Amazons were only to find them tied up surrounded by a horde of demons," Robin said

"I was about to jump in and fight the demons but Roy pulled me back I glared at him and asked why'd he pull me back I need to save my sister and mother. Roy then told me that we can't just run into a battle head first that was stupid, he said that we needed a plan. I calmed down and asked what should we do, Robin then said for now we watch, things like this is never random there is obviously someone pulling the strings and when we find that someone that's when we should make our move. Begrudgingly I listened, we watched a few minutes until the puppeteer came and he was shown to be Felix Foust who was behind everything. Felix started to explain how he was going to get revenge on Wonder Woman for the defeat she handed him. The two of the four amazon guards that mother had brought started to speak, they said that he wasn't going to get away with this, he cannot defeat the amazons that he was a foolish man among other things. Felix got tired of them talking and so he turned them to stone and shattered their bodies," Donna said the last part grimly, "I nearly lost it when I saw that, however the others were able to hold me back. Good thing, if they didn't then we wouldn't have found out Felix's plan to use a demon clan army to take over the world. He was preparing some big spell and he needed some sacrifices to pull it off that's where they came in. he could have taken some humans and sacrificed them but he felt that amazons would be more appropriate because they are stronger and have more magic energy than human's so he decided to use my sister as a sacrifice. He thought what could be a better revenge than making her a component in his plan to take over the world. Felix got in his position and started to chant his spell, that's when we moved in."

"Without a plan," Connor asked

"Hey we had a plan, we just hit a wall in it," Wally said as he rubbed his head as if feeling for a bump. This got a few chuckles from the people who were there.

"Anyway the plan was that Robin, Speedy and I were to attack the demons while Wally rescued the amazons and Kara took out Foust while he was distracted. It was a strike fast strike hard plan and it seemed like it would work however when we put the plan into action things didn't go how we wanted," Donna said

"When Wondergirl, Roy and Robin attacked the demons Kid and I went to our tasks only to run into magical force fields. Yeah that was my first time experiencing magic and I decided that I wasn't a fan," Kara said

"How did Wonder Woman react when she saw you there," Connor asked

"She was shocked that's for sure," Donna said

"Once it became clear that we couldn't break through our normal ways we had to get creative. I'll spare you the details and say that WG was able to break the force field, we were able to rescue Wonder Woman and her mother but not the other two amazons they were successfully sacrificed," Kara said

"Those amazons were enough to open a portal for the demons we were able to fight them off but we were slowly losing ground. When we were about to be overwhelmed our mentors came to the rescue," Red Arrow said

"Together we beat drove the demons back and beat Felix Foust. After the tongue lashing the mentors along with mother started talking. When they came back I thought that I was gonna have to go back to Themyscira, Wonder Woman told me that what I did was very reckless and I had proved that I still need more training. Wonder Woman then told me that I better prepare because she wasn't gonna go easy on me just because I'm her sister, she didn't want to have to cover for me because I'd make a mistake every time we're fighting. I remember looking up in surprise, she said that I did good and then she called me Wondergirl. That had to have been the happiest day of my life," Donna said

"So there you have it the origin of Wondergirl," Donna said

"My turn. I'm gonna keep it short unlike my two girlfriends," Lilith said smirking.

Kara stuck her tongue while Donna smirked.

"Once there was an evil organization called N.O.W.H.E.R.E, this organization was one of the worst organizations in the world they did a lot of cruel things. They killed, kidnapped and brainwash people using a telepath. N.O.W.H.E.R.E held me captive for a long time. I had always hoped that I would be saved but I never was, once I was about to give up hope the Justice League came face to face with N.O.W.H.E.R.E, they fought and defeated N.O.W.H.E.R.E. During the fight Martian Manhunter found me he discovered what had happened to me. He saw my telepathic powers and how strong I was. Manhunter sympathized with me he became so adamant about saving me. Once N.O.W.H.E.R.E was defeated Martian Manhunter did something no one expected," Lilith said

"What'd he do," Connor said

Lilith smiled, "He adopted me as his daughter. He said that he wants to be there for me, show me that people do care. I couldn't believe it, here was this Martian, he wasn't the same race as me, he didn't even know me and yet he wanted to adopt me, to take care of me. I wasn't sure what to do, say or believe but when I saw the smile on his face I knew he was telling the truth, so I agreed to come with him. J'ohn ended up training me with my powers, the more control I got the more I wanted to use my powers for good. I asked J'ohn if I could be his partner, if I could be a hero. J'ohn couldn't say no fast enough. He didn't want me in the life. During our time together J'ohn had gotten overly protective. It took a while but I eventually wore him down until he agreed to let me be his partner with a few conditions of course. Once that was decided I chose my hero name Lilith and started working with Martian Manhunter. It would only be a few weeks later till I met these five," Lilith said as she motioned toward her friends, "So yeah that's my story."

"Martian Manhunter has a daughter," Connor asked

Lilith nodded, "Of course. Well actually Martian Manhunter has a protégé. Jon Jones had a daughter," she said

"Why haven't I heard of you guys? Why hasn't M'gann known about Lilith? What's with this you guys being an amazing team? Why did Roy growl when Wondergirl call me cute? And why did Kara look so hurt when she found out Wally has a girlfriend," Connor asked

"WHAT," Donna and Lilith said, they then turned to Kara and saw that she really did look hurt then to Wally to glare at him.

"To answer your questions Connor. You don't pay attention to social media or rumors for that matter. M'gann doesn't visit J'ohn often, she stays in the cave or in Happy Harbor most of the time, not to mention Manhunter doesn't go to the cave often, if any of these did happen then M'gann would probably know about Lilith. Months after Lilith became a hero the six of us got together and foiled a huge plot, I won't go into details on what it is just know that if it wasn't for us all of human kind would be mindless zombies right now. Roy growled because he and Wondergirl are in love so whenever the other finds someone attractive or if someone flirts with them then they will get immensely jealous," when Robin said that Roy and Donna blushed heavily and avoided eye contact, "As to why Kara was hurt when she discovered that Wally had a girlfriend well they're pretty much in the same situation as Roy and Wondergirl except everyone thought Wally was going to grow a spine and ask Kara out only to find out Wally has been dating someone for three months, so you can imagine the reaction."

"Three months, you've been dating another girl for three months," Lilith said

"What the hell Wally. Whatever happened to todays the day I'm gonna ask Kara on a date," Donna said

"It's complicated ok. It's not like I meant to hurt her. I'd never want to hurt Kara. I'd rather die than hurt her. I've been meaning to tell everyone but I didn't know how. And I didn't want you guys to go find the girl I was dating and try and scare her off. Like you seem to enjoy doing whenever Dick, Roy and I are close to getting girlfriends," Wally said

The five friends eyes widened in shock and horror, "WALLY," they said

"WHAT," Wally said, just then he realized what he said then he turned to Connor, "Oh shit."

"You idiot," Robin said

"How in the world could you blow his secret like that," Kara said angrily.

"You try thinking when you're being yelled at besides it's not like I meant to. It just came out," Wally said

"Wait a minute," Connor said, he then turned to Robin, "Your name's Dick."

Robin sighed, "Yes my name is Dick. You can't tell the team," he said

"Why not? Don't you trust them? Don't you trust Zatanna? Don't you trust your own girlfriend," Connor asked firmly

"It's about more than trust Kon especially with us," Kara said

"Wait a second, you have a girlfriend," Donna said as she and Lilith turned to Robin.

"Um," Robin said

"Yes in fact we were just talking about that until you guys came floating down," Kara said

"We're not finished with this discussion," Donna said as she and Lilith glared at Wally who shifted uncomfortable.

"Far from finished," Lilith said

"For now what's this about you having a girlfriend? What ever happened to red," Donna said referring Barbra by red at least to try and hide Robin's secret ID after all Wally only outed his nickname not his full name. And last she checked there are quite a few people in Gotham named Dick besides Dick only wears his Robin hairstyle at the manor, in public it's combed, jelled or both also Connor hasn't seen Dick without a mask so that's a bonus.

"Who's red," Connor asked

"I'm over red, been over her for months now. When I first saw Zatanna it was as if my feelings for red vanished. Now I only think of red as a friend nothing more," Robin said

"Wait so you liked another girl before Zatanna. Why haven't you told her," Connor asked incredulously

Robin looked at Connor with a raised eyebrow, "Why should I? I mean it's not like it's any big deal. Who I've dated or liked before Zatanna is really irrelevant. It's not important. It doesn't matter. Besides it's not like I lied to her or anything and it's not like I'm keeping it a secret. If Zatanna ever asks if I liked or even dated other girls before her I won't lie to her. I can't tell her their names but I won't say I didn't date or like other girls before her. I'll tell her the truth," he said

"Robin does have a point besides I'm sure this Zatanna girl has dated guys before Robin as well. I mean who here hasn't been in the dating circuit for the last few years," Donna said

"I'll give you girls the short version. Robin and Wally," Kara said as she looked at Wally for a brief second who flinched once again, "Have had girlfriends for three months apparently things have been going good with them. However it seems that Robin's girlfriend's old friend has come back this same old friend also has a crush on… Zatanna right," Kara asked Robin who nodded, "Ok apparently this guy had a crush on Zatanna and apparently the guy gave her his contact information. Robin has apparently looked the guy up. His name is John Constantine, he's from Liverpool, England, has a history of violence, is a sorcerer however he uses hand to hand combat most of the time, he also apparently collects magical items. Roy discovered the predicament and was gonna once again overreact like he always does," Kara said

Donna and Lilith nodded in understanding.

"I do not overreact," Roy said

"Yes you do," the five friends said in unison

"How do I overreact," Roy said

"How's about you explain that time when some kid took my lunch money then after the day I tell you, the same kid comes back with a black eye and broken nose and he gives me twice the amount of money than he took," Robin said

"The kid would have kept on taking money from you, I just stopped it before it could continue," Red Arrow said

"What about the time one of the jocks at my school, pushed me against my locker, two days after I told you the guy comes to school with a broken arm, and he never comes near me again. Heck even today when we're about to pass each other in the hallways he jumps in the nearest room," Wally said

"You told me that **(page 11)** wasn't the first time he did that, he made it a habit to do that to you, I just made him think twice than to do that," Red Arrow said

"Jeff Anderson, he started asking me on dates repeatedly, annoyed the hell out of me. I tell you next day the guy comes to school with two black eyes and a busted lip. He hasn't said a word to me since," Lilith said

"That guy was the school player. I wasn't about to let him make you one of his heart breaks," Roy said

"One of the guys at my school says some inappropriate things to me. The day after you find out, the guys comes to school in a wheelchair because of his two broken legs, two black eyes and both of his lips are busted," Donna said as she looks at Roy pointedly.

"The guy needed to learn how to respect a woman, I just taught it to him," Roy said as he blushed at the look Donna was giving him.

"One year ago a football player keeps flirting with me nonstop, saying some dirty things to me and even tried to get a bit hands on. The day after I tell you, I find out the guy is in the ER apparently he was attacked. No evidence was found," Kara said as she raised an eyebrow.

Roy raised an eyebrow to, "I didn't do that," he said

Kara rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me Harper of course you did," she said

"No I didn't. I was gonna but Mom found out what I did to the guy who said the inappropriate things to Wondergirl so she grounded me. Took away all of my arrows, my bow, cell phone, TV, even quadruple locked my window and there was no way I was gonna try and sneak through the front or back doors. She always catches me. I swear that woman knows everything, it's creepy. I'd just get into more trouble," Roy said referring Dinah of the role she took years ago.

Kara had a confused look on her face. "Well if you didn't then who did? I mean the only other person that I told other than you was," realization dawned on her, Kara then slowly turned to Wally who was looking anywhere but her, "Wally," she said softly.

Wally looked at her, "What, the guy had been doing that to you for weeks. You said he made you feel uncomfortable, I wasn't gonna let that go on no way," he said firmly yet despite the firmness in his eyes and face he was blushing.

Kara couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at him despite him keeping Artemis a secret from her she couldn't help but give him one of those soft and gentle smiles that he always loved to see it always made him feel good especially when he was the cause of those smiles. Wally then realized what he was thinking, _'No Wally no. Quit it you're with Artemis, not Kara,'_ he thought but he still couldn't help but look at her longingly.

"Not that we don't enjoy hearing teen drama," a voice said, the teens turned around to see all of their mentors/guardians/cousins standing ten feet away from them, "But we really should get down there and save the city," the Flash said

"How long have you guys been there," Lilith asked

"We arrived when you two started yelling at Wally," Green Arrow said

"Oh," the group said

"I would just like to point out," Wally said, he then pointed to Donna and Lilith, "It's their fault Connor knows Robin's name."

"WHAT," the duo said

"How is it our fault, you're the one who opened his big mouth," Lilith said

"You two were yelling at me and I was trying to put up a defense," Wally said

"A lousy defense," Flash whispered to Green Arrow who nodded.

"Well we wouldn't have been yelling at you if you had grown a pair and tell us about your relationship in the first place. But instead we had to find out from a hurt Kara," Donna said

"Yeah well," Wally said but was cut off by Roy

"Alright that's enough. Listen we will talk about this later right now everyone shut up and listen," Red Arrow said

Once Roy said that the argument ended almost immediately which greatly surprised Connor because normally an argument involving Wally wouldn't end just by being told to knock it off. Wally always had to be the one who says the last word. This was shocking to say the least.

"Thank you Red Arrow," Superman said

Red Arrow nodded in return.

"Good to see that you all made it," Superman said

"Beats sitting at the cave all day, reading a cookbook…don't tell M'gann, I said that," Connor said

"Will do," Superman said

"I assume Robin told you of the situation," Batman said, the teens nodded, "Good then we can get this done quicker, we're all going to spread out in teams, the following are Superboy and Superman you two will go after Bane and Killer Crock. Flash and I will go after the Riddler, Green Arrow and Manhunter will go after Penguin, Wonder Woman and Black Canary the two of you will go after Harley Quin and Poison Ivy," Batman said

"What about them," Connor asked motioning towards the original six.

"Robin, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wondergirl and Lilith there's a gang war, South of Gotham, stop it. I trust that whatever issues you have right now will be put aside for the mission," Batman said looking at the group who all nodded, "Good. So everyone knows their targets?"

Everyone nodded, "Superboy, I want you to fly alongside me, no jumping, no motor vehicles, and no using Wally as a horse," Superman said as Wally's five friends laughed as did the Flash, and Wally just glared at his friends.

"But wait, I'm not that good at flying, what if I mess up," Superboy said

"Think of this as training, you can do it Connor, I believe in you little brother," Superman said, Connor hearing his brother/mentor's words nodded determinedly.

"If there aren't any questions," Batman said only to get a hand raise from Connor, "Yes Superboy."

"I have a question. I asked the others this question earlier but they didn't answer me, said I should ask you," Superboy said to Superman

"Yes, what is it Connor," Clark said

"Where do babies come from," Connor asked

There was an eerie silence on the roof top. Everyone was looking at Superboy, the original six were all trying to hold in their laughter and the leaguers were all wearing amused smirks or smiles at the sight of a pale Superman who was staring in horror at an expectant Connor. Clark coughed a bit, "Well you see Connor, babies. Well they come from. When a man and a woman love each other," Clark suddenly paused, he just got a great idea on how to get out of this, "You know Connor. Even though I would love to give this talk a second time, I believe this should be answered by someone who can really help you understand. So I'll leave that to your mother. Go ahead Dinah," he said

When she heard Clark, Dinah's smirk disappeared and she glared at him, Dinah then sighed and walked over to Connor, "Now Connor, I understand that you are curious on how babies are made and come from. And I know that you will have to learn this sometime. Right now, however is not the time, we have work to do. But after this mission me, you and Clark will all sit down in a private room and Clark and I will both explain everything to you," Dinah said

"We will," Clark asked

"Yes we will," Dinah said as she glared at Clark cutting off and protest that he would give.

"Are there any more questions," Batman said getting head shakes from everyone, "Alright everyone, move out," he ordered, with that everyone left the roof, the Dynamic Duo grappled off the roof, the Flash's ran down the building, the Arrows zip lined off the roof, the Wonders, Telepaths and Supers flew off the roof with Connor having a little trouble maintaining altitude.

 **END**

 **Sure hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I had fun reading it. For those who don't know Lilith is not an OC, she is a character from the DC Comics, she has made many appearances in the older teen titans comics not to** **mention the Titans Rebirth comics and I'm sure other comic books whether they are older or newer. I suggest reading them if you are a comic book fan, they are a good read. Please Review. No Flames. Creative criticism is welcome regular criticism isn't.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gotham Gang War

**Disclaimer: I got a review from someone who seemed a bit confused about Dinah being Connors mother so I thought I should explain to those who are confused as well. It's simple really, I have read many fanfictions where Connor considered Dinah as his mother and she considered him as her son. And as I said there are stories out there that actually write about this relationship between them whether it'd be the main focus or just something that is mentioned. Such a story if I remember correctly would be Just Being a Teen By TheBaneOfOlympus91 however it would probably take you awhile to find it. I also think it makes sense after all Dinah seemed to be the only female leaguer, one of very few leaguers actually to reach out to Connor and try to help him. Anyway that's my explanation I hope this clears up any confusion about it them. I don't own Young Justice if I did there would be changes.**

" _ **While Robin was in Gotham, Zatanna was in Central City on her way to spend time with Constantine," the Narrator typed**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Gotham Gang War**_

 **Central City, 1:00 P.M.**

Zatanna was walking to the theater thinking, _'I wonder if Constantine still has a crush on me, I hope not, because it could put a strain on me and Robin's relationship, and I really don't want that,'_ she thought, Zatanna then noticed that the theater was just up ahead and continued walking. When she got there she saw Constantine wearing the same thing he wore last night.

When Constantine saw Zatanna, he walked up to her, "Hey Zatanna, glad you could make it," he said and hugged her.

Zatanna hugged him awkwardly, "Well it's not like I have anything else to do," she said as they broke the hug.

"That's good, what do you say we get going," Constantine said

"Ok, let's go," **(page 12)** Zatanna said, they then start walking down the sidewalk.

"So Zatanna, what have you been up to since we've last seen each other," Constantine asked

"I've joined a covert ops team that works for the Justice League," Zatanna said

"Really, that's cool," Constantine said

"Yeah it is, we're like spies, we gather intel for the league, we observe and report, sometimes we get action missions, but no matter what nothing seems to go our way on the missions, but we always end up on top because of Robin's plans, he's an amazing tactician," Zatanna bragged

"Robin. How long have you two been going out," Constantine asked as they turned right.

"We've been going out for three months, and I've never been happier," Zatanna said happily

"Do you know who he is," Constantine asked

Zatanna sighed, "Sadly no, he can't tell me his secret identity, he needs Batman's permission and right now the Dark Knight isn't budging," she said

"Oh, I'm sorry," Constantine said

"It's ok, really I'm fine with waiting," Zatanna said

Constantine nodded, he then looked up ahead, "Hey look, we're here," he said as the stopped in front of the building.

Zatanna looked at the building, it wasn't exactly the biggest building, but it wasn't small either, there were two pull doors, there were windows that showed the inside of the restaurant which had tables and chairs with people sitting in and eating sandwiches, there were tables and chairs outside, above the door there was a sign that said Mario's Sandwiches.

They walked to the doors where Constantine entered first followed by Zatanna.

 **Inside Mario's Sandwich Shop**

Constantine and Zatanna are seen entering the restaurant, they go and find a table. They find one near a window. They sit down and start to talk again, "So Constantine, what have you been up to all of these year," Zatanna asked

"Well after a couple of years after you left school, I left as well in search of magical items to keep out of the wrong hands, I'm also teaching myself magic, just like you," Constantine said

"Wow, that cool and noble," Zatanna said

"Thanks a lot," Constantine said

Constantine and Zatanna was then approached by a waitress, who looks to be eighteen, she has brown hair in a high ponytail, she's 5'5, she's wearing a red buttoned up shirt , black pants, black shoes, and had a name tag that said Stacy. "Hello, welcome to Mario's Sandwich Shop, can I get you any drinks," Stacy said as she laid down the menus in front of the teens.

Zatanna and Constantine looked at the **(page 13)** drinks, "I'll have a sprite," Zatanna said

"Diet Coke for me," Constantine said

Stacy wrote down the drinks, "I'll be back with your drinks and then you can order," Stacy said

"Ok, thank you," Zatanna said, Stacy then walks off.

"So Zatanna," Constantine said

"Yeah," Zatanna replied

"How did you and Robin meet," Constantine asked

Zatanna smiled at the mention of her boyfriend which angered Constantine greatly, "When I found out about the team and who it consisted of, I begged my dad to let me meet them. At first he refused but after tons of begging he agreed. So on October 10th my dad took me to the cave, I met the team and I fell in love. The team ended up "kidnapping" me so they could search for Red Tornado, our first stop was Ivo. I spelled him to tell us where Teomaro's hide out was. When we arrived, we ran into Red Tornado only to get a message from him to play dead. We did that but Red Volcano anticipated Tornado's betrayal, we then attacked Red Volcano and Tornado left the battlefield , the fight continued, Red Volcano was bragging about how he had Red Tornado's memories and he knew the team's every move, that's when I said a spell to blind Red Volcano temporarily and I ended up saying, "Tornado never knew my moves," Robin landed behind me and said, "And I bet you got some good ones," I was surprised at hearing that but it made my heart flutter that he said it, he apologized and I said, "I don't mind," later Red Tornado returns and brings his brother and sister, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Together the red's defeated Red Volcano but at a cost of Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Red Volcano however ended up causing a stage three eruption, Wally instructed everyone on how to stop it, he told Rob to find the focal points which Rob did, Artemis shot her arrows at the points, Red Tornado then used his power to counteract the eruption and we saved the world from a nuclear winter," Zatanna said

"Sounds like quite the adventure," Constantine said

"Oh it was, to bad my dad ended up grounding me for life, and that we lost RT's siblings," Zatanna said the last part sadly.

"They're just robots Zatanna, it doesn't matter if they get destroyed or not," Constantine said

Zatanna frowned, "It mattered to Red Tornado and the team and me," she said

"But they're not even alive," Constantine said

"Just because they're not organic doesn't mean they're not alive, Red Tornado is as much alive as you and me," Zatanna said getting very defensive.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, what do you say that we talk about something else," Constantine said

 **(page 14)** Zatanna crossed her arms, "Good idea," she said

Stacy came back to the magicians table with the drinks, "One sprite for the girl and one diet coke for the boy," she said as she sat the drinks in front of the two teens, "Enjoy your date."

"This isn't a date," Zatanna said

"Really because it sure looks like one," Stacy said

"Well it isn't, it may look like one but it isn't, I already have a boyfriend," Zatanna said

"To bad, you two look good together," Stacy said

Constantine smiled at the comment.

"Well we're not," Zatanna said without hesitation

Constantine's smile turned into a frown when he heard Zatanna, _'What is it about this Robin that she likes,'_ Constantine thought

"Anyway, are you ready to order," Stacy asked

"Yes, I'll have a sandwich with Italian bread, lettuce, tomato, ham, honey mustard and ketchup," Zatanna said

Stacy wrote down Zatanna's order, then she turned to Constantine, "And what about you," she asked

Constantine looked over the menu, "I'll have a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich," he said

Stacy wrote down the order, "Ok, I'll be right back with your orders," she said and then left.

 **Gotham Port, 13:52 P.M.**

Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Supergirl, Wondergirl, and Lilith finally made it, they had to make multiple stops to stop crimes which took a while despite their numbers. Finally they can do the assignment that they were given. Supergirl, Wondergirl and Lilith all landed on the ground where the boys were at. They then started walking, the order is Kid Flash, Supergirl, Robin, Red Arrow, Wondergirl, and Lilith. They were surrounded left and right by crates waiting to be shipped.

"Hey has anyone noticed that the females of our group can fly and the males are grounded," Kid Flash said

"Hm, you know now that you mentioned it, I have never noticed that," Lilith said putting her left index finger on her chin as if in thought.

"That just proves that girls rule and boys drool," Donna said

"Now hang on a second, I can fly you've all seen it. These two are the only ones who can't fly," Robin said as he gestured towards Kid Flash and Red Arrow.

"How about girls and Robins rule," Lilith said

"Much better," Robin said with a smirk.

"Hey uh Kara," Wally said only to get silence from the girl, "Come on Kara can we talk about what was discussed on the roof?"

"This is neither the time nor place for this conversation Wally. You've been in the life long enough to know that," Kara said

"Yeah I know but if we're gonna fight beside each other then shouldn't we talk so we can work better together," Wally said

"There's nothing to talk about. I get it ok. I was wrong you never liked me despite what everyone said," Kara said

"Kara come on. It's not like that" Wally said, he was going to continue but Kara interrupted him.

"This conversation is over. Let's just focus on the mission ok," Kara said

Wally sighed, "Ok," he said

"So, where's this gang war that we're supposed to stop," Wondergirl asked

"It should be up ahead," Robin said

"Finally, some action this tense atmosphere is starting to get to me," Lilith said

"We should get on the crates so we won't be seen," Robin said as he started to climb the crates.

"Uhhh, climbing, seriously," Wally said

"Shut up and start climbing," Red Arrow said

"But, I don't want to," Wally said, he looked to his left and saw the girls floating up the crates, "Sometimes I wish I was given flight in the place of speed," Wally then started climbing. When they finally reached the top, Red Arrow gestured them to follow. They started walking, about a minute later they heard a "clang", like metal colliding with metal, when they heard this they sped up their walk, then they heard gun shots, all six looked at each other and then started running. Wally and Kara were running slower than usual, so that they wouldn't leave their four friends behind.

When they got there, all they saw was chaos and war. They saw people of multiple ages from young teens to thirty years and older, all fighting. The gangs all **(page15)** had symbols that showed which gangs that they were from, some gang members had blood red dragon tattoos on their arms and faces, the men were wearing black sleeveless jackets with cut jeans and black combat boots, and the women were wearing the same thing the men were wearing, they were known as the Blood Dragon Gang or the Blood Dragons. The other gang wore sleeveless jean jackets with a black panther head on the back, they wore jeans, black shoes and each one had a black panther head with its mouth open showing its sharp teeth tattooed on their arms or heads, they were known as the Black Panther Gang or the Black Panthers.

"Batman didn't say that the gangs that were fighting were the Blood Dragons and Black Panthers," Donna said

"Things just got a lot harder," Kara said especially considering what weapons the two gangs were using in their war.

The gangs were all fighting each other with pipes, to all six heroes dismay crowbars, pistols, machine guns such as Ak-47's, sniper rifles, knives, etc. the original six were shocked at all of this. "Where did thugs like these get military graded weapons," Lilith asked

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to stop this, let's go," Red Arrow said, and with that he jumped off the crates with Robin, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wondergirl, and Lilith following. They landed on the ground with ease. The team looked at each other and nodded at the plan. Roy looks straight and points his right index and middle fingers forward, "Go."

With that the group split up, Kid Flash, Supergirl, and Lilith all went off to take care of the members with the machine guns while the other three dealt with the rest.

 **Battle ground**

Robin looked ahead to see a kid probably thirteen laying on the ground with a bleeding shoulder, standing above the kid was a man somewhere in his twenties about to shoot the kid. Robin would have none of that, he went into action immediately. Robin ran towards the two, reached into his utility belt, took out a birdarang, and threw it. The birdarang hit the man's hand making him drop the gun and hold his hand in pain. When the man looked to see who threw the birdarang, he saw Robin jump at him and punched him. The man was knocked out and the Boy Wonder stood over the man for a second and then turned around to look at the thirteen year old.

"Y-you're Robin, the Boy Wonder," the thirteen year old said in amazement recognizing the hero even without his uniform.

"Yes I am, now it's time for you to leave and go home," Robin said firmly

The thirteen year old nodded and ran from the port as fast as he could. Robin smiled, happy that the kid listened, then he frowned, it was time to get serious. He heard clangs from behind him, Robin turned around to see a group of guys dueling with metal pipes and crow bars, the partner of Batman ran to the group, he jumped in the air and landed on his **(page 16)** hands on the B.D. (Blood Dragon) man's shoulder, Robin split kicked two B.P. (Black Panther) men in the noses, they held their noses in pain. Robin pushed off the thug's shoulders and landed right in front of him. The B.D. thug punched at Robin but Robin was quick, when the fist was close enough, he grabbed it and judo threw the guy on the ground, the guy didn't get up.

"Hey kid," a voice said behind Robin, he turned around to see a crowbar coming his way, Robin back flips, dodging the crowbar. Robin then sees the two thugs that he split kicked, both had bloody noses and very pissed off faces on.

"Ouch, didn't know I kicked you that hard," Robin said in amusement.

"Yeah well you're going to pay for it, with a finger or two," BP thug 1 said as he took out a knife and twirled it into his hand.

Robin raised his eyebrow, "You do know who I am, right," he asked

"I don't care who you are kid, I'm gonna cut you up," BP thug 1 said, then he and BP thug 2 ran towards Robin.

 **Another part of the port**

There were multiple thugs and thugetts **(I know thugetts isn't a word but I didn't want to keep on saying male thug and female thug or any other variation that included two or more words especially if I'm just referring to one person)** on both sides were shooting machine guns at one another, right when the B.D.'s were loading, a brown blur went past them and they found out that their guns are gone, the B.P.'s saw this and were about to open fire when the same brown blur went past them and they found their guns gone as well. They all looked at each other in confusion, "You know," a voice said, the gun men and women looked toward the voice to find Kid Flash leaning his back against a crate with his arms crossed, "Guns aren't toy. They're very dangerous and could kill someone."

"Yeah, well that's the idea," a B.P. thug somewhere around his twenties said, "Who are you to reprimand us."

"I'm the guy who's giving these kids the chance to walk away from this, if you stay on the path you're on now, you're going to end up in juvie, jail, or prison. Go home before it's too late," Wally said seriously

Some of the 18 and under aged group looked like they were thinking it over, "You're not seriously thinking this over," the BP man said

"I'm sorry Rick, but I don't want to go to juvie," a twelve year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, and the same height as Robin a couple of months ago said, he emptied his pockets of weapons and started to walk away.

"Don't do this Johnny," Rick said, "JOHNNY, YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE." Johnny however kept on walking, "Fine then, just remember it was because of this choice that this happened," Rick reached in his jean jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the thirteen year old. **(Page 17)** Wally however saw this and took off running immediately. Right when Rick was about to pull the trigger and kill Johnny, he saw a blur, the next thing he knew the gun was hit out of his hand and Wally was in front of him and even though he couldn't see his eyes because the goggles covered them, Rick could tell that Wally was furious.

"How. Dare you try to shoot a person while their back is turned, none the less a kid. That's cruel and dishonorable," Wally said

"And you think I care, he left us and the penalty for that is death," the BP man said

"There's a saying, what goes around comes around," Wally said, not a hint of positive emotion in him which unnerved the man in front of him.

"Will you shut up and get out of my way before I force you," the BP man yelled trying to sound threatening but Wally wasn't threatened.

"Make me," was all Wally said

The man was shaking but he wasn't sure if he was shaking out of anger or fear of that glare the kid in front of him was giving him, the bat glare.

"Fine, if you won't get out of my way, I'll make you," the BP man yelled, the BP man threw a punch at Wally but the speedster caught it, he then threw his own punch in the BP man's stomach and the man fell, everyone was in shock, the kid just took down someone twice his size but what no one knew was that Wally didn't punch the man once but twenty times in the stomach in high speed.

"Don't be stupid, drop your weapons and go home," Wally said, with that said half of the kids there dropped their weapons and left while the other half stayed. Wally smiled at the kids who left and then frowned at the kids who stayed, "For those kids who left, I commend them, for those who stayed. You're the dumbest kids in Gotham."

"We can take you down, there are fifty of us and one of you," a sixteen year old BD girl said, she had brown curly hair that stopped at her shoulders and brown eyes.

"You're going to pay for taking away our members, let's get him," a BP thug said, and with that both gangs took out their extra guns and fired. Wally dodged the bullets by running, he leaned left then right, he jumped over some and then used the acrobatics that Dick taught him and did a front handspring, he appeared behind the sixteen year old girl and chopped her in the back of her neck, knocking her out. Wally then took off to the next guys. He ran to two guys and sweeped them on the ground, then he ran and started to punch or kick the guys to the ground or chopping the girls in the back of the neck, knocking them all unconscious. When Wally stopped he looked at his handy work and smiled in satisfaction but then saw a girl about his age and then he frowned, _'I know Dick told me that kids in Gotham join gangs to survive, but I still say it's_ **(18)** _stupid and they should get out when they have a chance,'_ he thought. A gun shot broke Wally out of his thoughts, _'I shouldn't be standing here, the others may need help,'_ and with that Wally ran back in the fight.

 **Somewhere in the port**

BP and BD gang members were all shooting at each other with their machine guns when all of a sudden lasers came out of nowhere and heated the guns up so much that the gangs all dropped the weapons. When the gang members looked at their weapons they only saw melted metal.

"Maybe you can recycle that metal into something more useful," a voice said

The gang members all looked to see Kara land in the middle of their shooting ground.

"Like some scissors, some of you guys could use a haircut," Kara quipped as she looked at the group before her specifically five men with hair that reaches their mid-back.

"Get out of here kid before you get hurt," a gruff BP man said

"Na, I think I'll stay after all someone has to convince these kids to leave," Kara said as she looked at six kids, four boys and two girls all around fifteen years old. Seeing kids in this gang war really saddens Kara, it just proves how rough a place Gotham really is.

"Hey isn't that Supergirl," one of the girls said

"Yeah she is Supergirl," another girl said

"Supergirl or not there's no way you're convincing us to leave. These bastards think that they can take our turf. We'll make them think twice," one of the boys said motioning toward the BP members.

"Atta boy Henry," one of the BD men said

"Do you really think this is the right thing to do," Supergirl said

"It's the only thing to do. To survive," a boy from the BP group said

"No it's not, there are other ways to survive," Kara said

"What would you know? You live in Metropolis. One of the nicest and coziest cities out there," the BP boy said

"Don't let looks fool you, Metropolis has its bad places, I've seen kids who wear nothing but rags because they don't have money to get proper clothing. Central and Star City are the same way, and yes it's true that Gotham is one of the worst places to live in with all of its crime and poverty. I know Gotham, I know its problems because I know Robin the Boy Wonder and I've patrolled Gotham before," Kara said

"If you know the problems then why reprimand us on doing what we need to do to survive," one of the girls said

Kara looked at the girl in pity, "Because you don't need to do this. There are other ways to survive," Kara said

"Oh yeah like how," the BP boy asked in curiosity

Kara smiled she was getting through to them, "You go to school make some real friends and if you need help ask for it. I've met people who were in the same situation you are all in and worse and those people today have families, wives, husbands, children, successful in their careers and they all say the same thing. If they hadn't had the experiences that they had then they wouldn't have had the determination to make something of themselves and it's because of those experiences that they can give their children lives that they never had. You all have a bright future ahead of you. Don't throw it away by becoming criminals. If those people can make it then so can you but you need to work for it. Nothing is worth gaining if you don't put in the time and effort. All it takes is one step and you can turn your lives around here and now. So what do you say? Will you take that step," Kara said

The six kids actually looked like that they were putting some thought into what Supergirl said. Finally after a couple of seconds of thinking the BP boy spoke, "I'm willing to take that step," he said as he emptied his pockets of whatever weapons he had and then started walking toward Kara's direction.

"So am I," a BD girl said as she emptied her pockets and headed in the same direction as the boy.

The other four said that they were willing to take the step to and all started walking to Supergirl.

"You have to be kidding. You really believe that bullshit," a BP man said

"After everything we done for you," a BD man

All of the kids ignored the men and kept walking.

The BP man growled, "Fine if you want out, I'll help you," he said, he then took out a pistol, raised it and aimed at one of the girls, right when he was going to pull the trigger a blue blur sped right in front of the man, a fist then punches him in the face and sends him flying 30 feet away from the group.

Everyone looks at a very pissed off Supergirl. The hero looks behind her to see six shocked kids, "There's an exit on the other side of these crates. Run, get out of here now," she yelled at the kids

The kids did as they were told and ran away from the current location.

"Alright guys, let's play," Supergirl said as she cracked her knuckles.

Both BP and BD gang members all took out their extra firearms consisting of pistols, rifles, shot guns and machine guns and started firing at Supergirl.

Said girl stood her ground and lets the bullets hit her.

When the gangs ran out of bullets they looked to see a completely uninjured Kara with bullet holes in her clothes just standing there with her hand on her hip and eyebrow raised, "You done," Kara asked

The gang members looked at the girl in shock, "What but how," a BP woman asked just before Kara sped up to her and bitch slapped her into a crate.

"Bitch didn't you hear I'm Supergirl," Kara said with a smirk on her face. A man behind Supergirl tried to hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle but Kara turned around and caught the gun with her right hand. The man tried to pull his weapon away only to find out that he couldn't, "Seriously even if I didn't catch it did you really think that would have hurt me? I'm indestructible, I'm also super strong," to prove her point Kara squeezed the rifle crushing it easily. Once again Supergirl smirked she then pulled the gun away and flicked the man on his forehead knocking him back ten feet.

"FIRE," a BD man said, all of the gang members then fired at Kara once more.

Kara quickly flew up in the air and then down to the gang members. She used her heat vision to melt five gang member's guns, Kara then flew past them punching each in the right cheek knocking them down. Bullets continued to be shot at her from behind her, so quickly Kara picks up one of the men, "Here catch," she then throws the man at three BD members who got knocked down to the ground. "10 down, 10 more to go."

"Hey bitch," a voice said from behind Kara.

Kara hearing the insult got mad, "What did you just called me you insufferable bastard," she said as she turned around facing the ten gunmen.

"You heard me," the man said as he cocked his AK-47 and he and the other gang members started shooting only for Kara to dodge them all and fly towards the guy.

When Kara was in front of the man she grabbed to man's shirt, "Yeah I heard ya. Let's see who the real bitch is," she said, Kara then threw the man at two gunmen making them fall down, "Hm, looks like it's you."

A man then comes from behind Kara with a knife and tries to slash at her only to see her suddenly disappear, "What," the man said, the next thing he knows the man feels a sharp pain in his stomach and suddenly everything goes black and he collapses.

Kara doesn't stop to stare at the man that she knocked unconscious with a single punch to the stomach. She immediately flies to the other gunmen, Kara appears in front of a BD gunman #1 and punches him in the face sending him flying ten feet. She then speeds to BP gunman #1 and kicks him in the stomach then punches him in the face to the ground. Behind Kara a BP gang member swings his rifle only for Kara to do a backbend to dodge, she then pushed off her hands and back-kicked the man in the face, once Kara was on her feet she leg sweeped to man to the ground. A bullet passes Kara, the last of the ten men was unloading everything he had at the girl, however said girl dodged the bullets and flew to the man, once she was in front of him Kara kicked the man in the stomach making him bend over, Kara took this as an opening and uppercut the man, lifting him ten feet into the air until he landed on concrete unconscious. "That's how we do things in Metropolis." Kara then looks down at her clothes, "I just bought this outfit. Well that's what I get for showing off," Kara then hears gun shots, "Need to get back in the field. People could be in trouble," Kara then lifts off in the air to find more gang members to stop.

 **Another part of the port**

Once again a familiar sight is shown, two gangs fighting it out with both close and long range weapons. A BD gang member hits a BP teenage boy in the head with a crow bar knocking him down on the ground, the kid looked at the BD member with fear in his eyes. The BD member raised the crow bar above his head ready to smash the kid's head open when suddenly a rope wraps around the crow bar and the weapon is pulled out of the man's hands. The man immediately takes notice and turned around to see who would dare to take his weapon only to see Donna holding the crow bar in her left hand while in her right hand she held a rope.

"What the," the man said

Donna immediately locks eyes with the boy, "Go to the hospital and get that injury fixed up. Then go home, you don't need to be here," she said

The kid still feeling fearful for his life didn't argue, he did as he was told and ran away from the two. The man saw the kid running, "Not so fast," the man took out a gun and pointed it at the kid, right when he was about to pull the trigger a rope wrapped around him, surprising him. The man was then swung into a crate knock him out on impact.

Donna heard a gun cock and immediately rolled away as bullets rained on where she was standing. Wondergirl looks to where the shooting came from and saw two guys with machine guns in their hands. The men started shooting again but Donna was ready for them she immediately pulled up her sleeves showing her silver wrist braces and blocked the bullets the only way a Wonder can do. When the last bullet approached Donna didn't deflect it but sent it back to where it came from. The bullet entered the gun that it was shot out of at the same time a bullet was about to exit. The bullets clashed and the gun exploded making the man drop it. Both men were so shocked that they didn't notice Donna fly up to them, by the time they noticed it was too late. Donna was in front of the shooter and buried her fist right in the man's face, Donna then round housed the man knocking him out. Donna heard a gun cock but before the shooter could do anything the partner of Wonder Woman turned around quickly, disarmed the man and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to send him five feet on the ground.

Donna saw two men running at her with knives in their hands when they were in reaching distance one of the men swung his knife at her only for Donna to catch it, Wondergirl then elbowed the man in the nose making him fall to the ground holding his nose in pain, in the corner or her eye Donna saw a glimmer and immediately ducked, a knife then passed above her head. Wonder Woman's sister then turned around, grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him on top of four other men running toward them.

Donna looked around observing her handy work, "Not bad," she said, Donna then lifted herself up in the air and went to find more gang members to take down.

 **Another part of the port**

There were gang members who were swinging their chosen objects and shooting each other with their chosen guns, suddenly all of the weapons that the gang members were holding were forced out of their grasp by an unknown force and put on top of a crate.

"What the hell," a BP man said

"tisk, tisk, tisk. For shame," a voice came from above.

All of the gang members looked up in the air to see Lilith floating there, "Didn't your parents or guardians ever teach you that violence doesn't solve anything, someone only ends up getting hurt," Lilith scolded mockingly

"Well I'm an orphan, I wasn't taught that so screw you," a BP guy said

"Well…you just made this awkward for me. Heh whatever my statement still has merit," Lilith said

"Oh yeah, what's that," a BD 15 year old boy asked

Lilith landed on the ground in the middle of everyone, "This is wrong all of this violence is meaningless. Put down your weapons and leave while you still have your lives," Lilith said

"Screw you. Maybe to you this is meaningless violence but to us taking this place over means expanding our control over Gotham so much not even the dynamic duo would dare mess with us," a BP woman said

"Not if the Blood Dragons take it over first," a BD man said

"Do you believe this to," Lilith said to the fifteen kids who were there, "Do you believe that killing each other is the best solution here, that taking over Gotham is a good thing," she asked

"No one can hurt us if we have control," A BD girl about sixteen said

"You're wrong no matter what you do you will always get hurt and most likely killed if you stay in a gang," Lilith said

"And how would you know," a BP boy about thirteen said

"Because I've seen it before. Kids who are in gangs, they believe that their gang will look after them, and take care of them. But then the kids would make a mistake and in the end, they wind up dead. I have saved many kids from a fate like this but have failed to save just as many because they didn't listen and failures like that forever haunt me," Lilith said

Some of the kids who were listening seemed to be thinking over what Lilith was saying.

"Don't listen to a single word this bitch is saying. She's just trying to trick you," a BD man said

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth," Lilith said

"Whatever," a BP man said, he then took out a pistol from his back pocket and pointed in towards Lilith, "Kill this slut where she stands."

With that BP and BD gang members all took out their firearms and started shooting at Lilith. Lilith however reacted quickly and flew up in the air dodging the bullets. Her eyes glowed white behind her glasses making them shine, Lilith sweeps her left hand left knocking some gang members on the ground. Bullets continued to rain on her making Lilith maneuver through the air to dodge them. Quickly Lilith psychically pushed a BD man into a crate making him slam his back against it knocking him out. She then used her powers to throw him into a BP man that was only ten feet in front of him. Lilith heard a cock of a gun, she looked to where the noise came from and saw three BD men and one BP woman pointing guns at her. The thugs then fired. Lilith quickly flew down to dodge, she then flew to the last man on her left and kicked him in the face with both feet knocking him out. Lilith then landed and ran to the other people in the group all of the while dodging bullets. Lilith then jumped in the air and round housed kicked BD man in front of her in the face. The BP woman tried to hold her at gun point but Lilith kicked the gun out of her hand, she then used her powers to throw the woman ten feet away. Lilith however didn't have time to celebrate because she found herself dodging bullets from the last BD man, after she flew up to dodge the last of the bullets that the man fired Lilith flew down at him and then slid on her feet forward on the ground stopping right in front of him, surprising the man. "I know, cool right. It was Kid Flash's idea, we were all watching DBZ when we saw Gohan do that. Kid then ended up saying how cool it would be if we did that. And he was right it is cool," Lilith said

When the explanation was over the man got out of his stupor and tried to shoot Lilith only for her to knock the gun out of his hands. Seeing that he doesn't have a gun the man tries to punch the psychic only for her to dodge left. The man didn't let up though he kept trying the punch her repeatedly however Lilith kept dodging the attacks with no problem, all of the while smirking at the man which just made the BD member even more furious. Finally after Lilith dodged the twentieth punch she decided to put the man out of his misery. Lilith side-kicked the man in the stomach making him hold his stomach in pain and taking a few steps back, Lilith then punched the man in the face knocking him out. "And that's how it's done," Lilith said, once again Lilith heard a familiar sound of a gun being reloaded, however Lilith stayed calm. She knew that she wasn't in any immediate danger. Lilith turned to the direction of the noise and saw all fifteen kids pointing guns at her, some with the intent to kill, others with hesitance.

"Don't move. I'm giving you one warning," a seventeen year old BP boy said.

"One warning good because I'm going you one last chance to leave this place and go home," Lilith said

"Pff, one last chance, girl we're the ones with the guns here," a fifteen year old BD girl said as she got ready to fire

"Um, you might want to look around you. I just took down your gangs while they were all shooting at me at the same time. Do you really think you can hit me," Lilith said

When Lilith said this, it got some of the kids nervous.

"I don't want to take you guys in. Just go home and live your lives. You don't need a gang to protect yourselves if anything you're even in more danger. Once your leaders think you're useless, they will kill you. I can guarantee you that," Lilith said

Some of the kids looked really thoughtful when Lilith said this.

"Go home, please," Lilith said

After Lilith said that seven of the fifteen kids put down their weapons and walked away from the battlefield much to their companion's surprise.

Lilith smiled at the kids as they walked away, she then closed her eyes, sighed then frowned. Once she opened her eyes, Lilith looked at the other eight and with a steady and firm voice she spoke, "So I suppose this means that neither of you are taking the chance nor leaving."

"We'd rather pump you full of lead," The seventeen year old boy said

Once that was said the eight kids were about to pull the triggers but Lilith was faster, she quickly used her telekinesis to pull the guns out the kids hands. Before the kids could do anything else Lilith threw them all against a crate knocking them out.

Lilith looked at the kids sadly, sighed then flew away to fight more gang members.

 **Another location on the port**

A couple of BD and BP members were all shooting each other with some AK's, rifles, pistols, etc. All of a sudden an arrow came out of nowhere and embedded itself right in the middle of the gun fire, the arrow then emitted a smoke screen covering the area making the shooters cough.

A BP man was looking around the smoke screen trying to find his targets. What he didn't see was that a person snuck up behind him. The person tapped the man on the should, "Excuse me," the person said, the BP thug turned around getting ready to fire his gun but wasn't given the chance cause once he turned around the person punched him in the face knocking the thug out and onto the ground with a thud.

A BD thug heard the thud making him turn around to where the noise was with his gun read so he could shoot the person just in case it was a rival gang member. The thug however didn't see anything because the smoke was too thick, "Dam smoke I can't see anything," the BD thug said

"Maybe not but I can see you," a voice said from nowhere

Suddenly out of nowhere the thug was kicked in the stomach hard. The BD thug bent down holding is stomach in pain while gasping. The thug didn't have much time to do anything else because a knee smashed into his face and finally a punch in the face knocked him out.

"What the hell," A BD thugett said, when she saw movement she started shooting which caused all of the other gang members to start shooting.

Outside the smokescreen a person could hear gun shots, punches, kicks, and swooshing. When the smoke subsided ten gang members were on the ground unconscious, a few arrows next to some of them and in the middle of all of this was the Crimson Shooter himself. His arms down with his bow in his right hand. "Hm pathetic," Red Arrow said

Roy heard two clicks right behind him and with lightning speed, he took out two pointed arrows from his quiver, stringed them in his bow, turned around and shot the arrows. The arrows hit the guns out of the hands of two kids, a sixteen year old boy with short brown hair and a sixteen year old girl with red hair tied in a french-braid. Both kids had a look of fear in them when they looked at Red Arrow. When the archer saw the two he scowled at them.

"Um," the boy said by was cut off by Roy.

"You have two choices. Choice number one, you leave now, go home and forget that anything related to this happened which includes you two joining these stupid gangs. Choice two is," Red Arrow said, he then grabs an arrow, strings it in his bow, points it to a crate to his left and without looking, he releases the arrow. The arrow bounces off the crate and is redirected to the top of the crate three feet to Roy's right. The kids hear a grunt and a BP thug falls between the three making the kids jumped in surprise, "I send you two where I send him. It's your call," Red Arrow said

The two kids look at the thug on the ground, then at each other, and final Red Arrow, "We'll go home if you don't mind," the boy said with the girl nodding in agreement.

Roy nodded his head, "Good call," he said, when the kids left his sight Roy smiled happy that the kids took his warning and left. Roy's smile then faded and he ran back in the fight that was happening around him.

 **Another location of the port**

Robin was taking down gang members left and right. A BD thirty year old threw a punch but Robin jumped over it and kicked the man in the face, once he landed Robin punched the man in the stomach and then sweep kicked the man, knocking the man on the ground. Robin sensed that something was coming his way and jumped forward, the fourteen year old turned around and saw three men and a woman all equipped with crowbars, pipes or knives, seeing what he was facing, the boy wonder reached in his utility belt and took out his retractable escrima sticks, they extended ready to be used. The four adults ran at Robin and he ran at them, the future protector of Blüdhaven jumped up in the air and hit the man and woman in their faces knocking them to the ground, he then turned only to block a pipe and knife with his escrima sticks, Robin pushed up pushing the two men back a bit, the boy wonder then ran at them swinging his weapons, he swung his right escrima stick and hit the man on the left in the hip, he then blocked a punch from the man to the right and side kicked the man in the stomach, then sweep kicked the man to the ground. Robin's full attention was now on the man with the knives.

"Come here little birdy," the man said, he soon regretted it because Robin ran up to him, jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, knocking the man out.

"Who's little now," Robin said

"Hey," a voice said from behind Robin, the boy wonder turned around to see ten BP gang members, "You're Robin the Boy Wonder, right," the bandana wearing member said, he looked to be about nineteen.

"Yeah, that's me," Robin said

"You put my dad in jail, I've been waiting to kill you for that," the bandana wearing man said as he and the other nine gang members advanced toward the teen, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

 **To be Continued**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a Review. Creative Criticism is welcome Regular Criticism isn't. And make sure you know don't call them sidekicks.**


End file.
